HYBRID Miracle Men
by Cookirini
Summary: The last of the true HYBRID crossovers. A violent murder sends Knuckles the Echidna on the hunt to find a killer. But nothing could prepare him for the explosive truth that awaits him. Complete.
1. Default Chapter

HYBRID MIRACLE MEN 

  
  
  
_The Nanashi case was a sick twist to the heart.  
  
It had been a long time since a murder had caused such a sensation in the countryside, unifying people and separating them at such alarming rate. Given the person involved, the storm was not a surprise.  
  
What was surprising was that the body was almost never found.  
  
The cold, stiff lump was left for five days, out in an apartment in the Aen Djoser district, known for its violent crimes even in a day and ages where crime was virtually nonexistent in Red Ceres, prominent country of the distant planet of Kinmoku. It had been a violent death, though the attacker was very much shorter than the victim, at least in the form the victim had taken. The victim, left for dead, asphyxiated on their blood after several rounds of gruesome torture.   
  
It was very much for the better. He would not have wanted to live out the rest of his life as an invalid, comatose indefinitely.  
  
Where it had been found was a normally uninhabited building, only three stories high. Few people lived there, let alone went near it. It was, however, a place where young children would play.   
  
The children who had come to the building that day had not come into the building to find him. On the contrary, they were playing hide and seek. They had been playing for hours, and the summer air was hot and humid.  
  
The younger girl, the female, first became aware of a slightly pungent smell. Garbage, she suspected. She motioned to her brother that the smell was coming from upstairs. Being taught to help others, they felt compelled to help whomever was having problems. Upon descending the stair, however, the smell became stronger.  
  
The two were undoubtedly frightened. They seemed so when they reported the problem to the authorities. They went up to the highest floor, looked through all of the rooms - the smell was so strong they teared - and, after ten doors, they came to the messy apartment. Blood was everywhere, and the body so mangled and smelly there is no doubt that the sight will not leave their minds for a long while.  
  
Especially when it is considered whom they found.  
  
He had been missing for almost a week. No one knew where he had gone. He went out to look for his son, who was visiting the city. He never came back.  
  
Instead, someone found a way to bring him up into this building, torture him, and kill him. His bloated arms were filled with branding marks and blisters. His eyes were gone, as was much of his hair. His insides lay scattered throughout the room, even as he hung from the light fixture.  
  
It was the sickest sight they ever had to behold. It was a place where no one could hear them scream.  
  
------------------------------  
  
The body was slowly carted out, a mournful procession of policemen who slowly brought the smelly bag down to the bottom of the building.  
  
"The victim, sir."  
  
Star Fighter knew too well who the victim was. Even with all of the damage done to the body, it was so painfully obvious that it made her sick.  
  
"We must find who did this, highness."  
"Indeed."   
  
Star Fighter looked over to the two children, who were huddled together with a policeman. It wasn't fair. There was no breaking it to them easily.  
  
Yet the facts were clear. It was murder. The mission was before those who chose to take it.  
  
The quest to find they who slaughtered Locke and why._


	2. Irony

ERONEEYA  
_(Irony)_

  
  
  
"Knife."  
".....Knife."  
"String."  
"....String....."  
"Flowers."  
"......Flowers....."  
  
With a clean hack, Sonic sliced the tips of the flowers off of the stems. Carefully, he took a small string and wrapped that around the small bouquet.  
  
"There's five flowers now...."  
"Yes. Five."  
"And it is today?"  
"Today."  
  
It was at this week of the year that Sonic was far gloomier than at any other time of the year. He wasn't sour by nature, but during this certain month, for the past five years, he always seemed much more quiet and contemplating to the young echidna. He had never asked why; he had been told not to ever ask Sonic by his parents.  
  
"What's today?"  
".......An anniversary."  
  
_A death._ The boy was young, but not a fool. _A death of a friend..._  
  
"Its really not something you would want to know about, Connor." Sonic shook his head. "It happened before you were born; it is something that wouldn't be of interest to you."  
"_Was_ it a death?"  
  
Sonic didn't reply; he suddenly seemed lost in thought, saddened. He turned and walked out the door.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"....And you stick it there?"  
"Yeah. Right there." Rotor pointed to the small machine. "And then you put this here.....and this here..."  
  
The little red echidna simply stared with her mouth open. It was fascinating to watch Rotor work.  
  
"You're smart."  
"Thanks."  
"Not as smart as my dad, though."  
"I wouldn't think so." Rotor began to sweat.  
"My dad is cool." The echidna paused. "Rotor, what's a demon-shin?"  
"A....._what_?" A...._dimension_?"  
"Yeah......a-" The girl's eyes widened. "I........I read it in a book my mommy had upstairs!!"  
"Oh, really? And...where was this book?"  
"I....read a book...." The echidna looked nervous. "....In my mommy's..........coffee table..."  
  
Rotor shook his head. He knew where that book had been.  
  
"Lara-Su, your parents told you never to go into their basement, right?"  
"Yeah...." Lara-Su looked down in disgrace. "But......but I wanted to know, and....there was lots of stuff down there...."  
"Lara-Su..."  
"It's really awesome down there! There's lots of stuff......and.....and....."  
  
Lara-Su whimpered. Shaking his head, Rotor gave her a look, folding his arms.  
  
"Lara-Su....I won't tell your parents _this_ time.....But next time I'm going to. You know your mom and dad don't like you going down there. Its their private place."  
"I know...."  
  
Rotor gave a nod as Lara-Su sat back down, her face pouty with guilt. He knew that she wouldn't go down there for a while. Another day the past, and all that it held, would be buried.  
  
--------------------------  
  
The small tombstone was shrouded with flowers and trees. Though outside of Knothole, a mile left of the oak slide which allowed access to Knothole, it was impossible to see unless you were looking for it. Putting the memorial in such a peaceful place, where the sun could barely touch it, allowing the stone to look just as it did when it was cast five years ago, was the least Sonic could do in memory of a person whose remains were too far scattered to be collected properly.  
  
"....Here, too..."  
  
Knuckles sat in front of the tombstone, cross-legged. The brown echidna's red-tinged dreadlocks seemed to twitch at Sonic's arrival.  
  
"Here, too?" Sonic muttered.  
"Not for all the reasons you are here." Knuckles stood up. "I should let you alone now, right?......."  
  
With a nod of his head, Sonic watched as the guardian's body shifted, and then disappeared from the grave. With a shudder, the hedgehog knelt down at the grave and gently put the flowers down. After a moment of staring at the marble rock, he stood up once again, and searched for something to say, as he always did on this day.  
  
"........Hi...." Sonic's voice cracked. "I know you're somewhere else, Tails.....not even on this planet.....but I hope you can get this....I'm sure you can hear me...."  
  
The mark of the phima was on the head of the stone; the mark of a martyr on his head. The body of Tails Prower was no longer his to give waste to, for all that had been his body was given to a world in a terrible moment of destiny that Sonic knew he would never completely get over. For his body was fermented on a world that was not Mobius.   
  
His remains were upon a planet that no one who knew of its existence told of, for access to the world was much easier for anyone with the wrong aspirations than anyone thought. A planet galaxies away; but parallel natural catastrophes on Mobius and this planet many years ago were so strong it literally ripped the atomic structures of both planets, creating a large artificial wormhole (for there was no other word to describe it) which acted as a portal to shuffle between this world and Mobius. But only those who had experienced the hellish battle to save both planets knew. Knew of what had happened to the Chosen One.  
  
Five years later, it was still painful, because they knew that no one who knew the poor fox would ever truly get over his death. The hardest hit was Sonic, his closest friend. While he was far past the anger, the thoughts of joining his friend, he still felt choked up sometimes when he was mentioned. It got better to bear it, but it was hard.  
  
"I.......I was thinking..." Sonic rubbed his head. "I was thinking......of maybe......of maybe going to talk to someone.......on Earth......you know....about you. I kind of wonder....how well they are doing there. I'm sure they're doing well.....and....I thought I could talk to you. Being that.....you're with Serenity....."  
  
The hedgehog stammered through the rest of his plan. He wished to go to Crystal Tokyo. He knew Serenity could contact Tails. He didn't care how long Serenity would let him talk to Tails, if she was even able to resurrect him from within the Silver Crystal. It was the thought that the possibility to see his friend was present that enlightened him.  
  
The question, of course, was how to get to Earth without arousing suspicion.  
  
"I know what you're thinking."  
  
As Sonic left the dell, he gave a glare towards Knuckles, who was leaning against a tree. In his hand was a stick.  
  
"It won't work."  
"It's to see-"  
"You know Sally won't let you. I don't even think I'll let you."  
"Knuckles-"  
"You remember our pact with the soldiers." While his voice came out sharp, Sonic knew that Knuckles wasn't keen on being against the hedgehog. "Only under extreme circumstances will we use the warp. Seeing Tails isn't that extreme unless we have to call on his power for some sort of multi-world power struggle."  
"Yeah...."  
  
Sonic sulked as the two began to walk to Knothole. After a moment, he looked at Knuckles, his face quizzical even in mourning.  
  
"Say.....what are you doing at his tomb?"  
"Paying my respects." Knuckles muttered. "I was praying."  
"_Praying_?! You?!"  
"Shut up." Knuckles' low reply became gritted. "Yes, praying. I go to Tails' memorial every time I feel uneasy."  
"Why are you uneasy?"  
"I don't know...." Knuckles looked towards the great oak slide. "But when I pray at his memorial, I somehow manage to figure out my problem. As if, even in death, his power to understand is still unreachable to our wills."  
  
Knuckles opened his mouth to speak again, but was interrupted by a scream.  
  
"HELP!!!! HELP!!!"  
  
A little badger jumped out of the oak slide, screaming so loud it echoed five minute afterwards within the hollow bases of the trees. He turned to Knothole's greatest heroes, his eyes wide and bloodshot.  
  
"There's...there's a...."  
"Hmm?" Sonic knelt down. "What's wrong?!"  
"......Overlander!!!"   
  
The two heroes looked at one another. It was not unusual for the people of Knothole to get worked up about Overlanders. Most people still believed that Overlanders were devil-sent, even now.  
  
"Really?" Sonic looked at the badger. "Where?"  
"Down at the castle."  
  
Sonic looked up to see the familiar form of a squirrel over the little badger boy. From the expression on her face, it was obviously serious.  
  
"Sal...!"  
"........Knuckles."  
  
Knuckles felt the feeling he experienced at Tails' shrine return, the feeling of fear. Sally looked visibly upset.  
  
"There is someone to see you.....a messenger from the planet Kinmoku....Star Fighter....."  
  
Knuckles felt sick. For he knew already it was a day of death's commemoration that was passing by.   
  
The perfect time for bad news.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Crystal Tokyo was chaotic with shock from the news.  
  
"'Scuse me....out of my way..."  
"The Queen wants to see us!" Mercury quickly weaved her way through the crowd. "Come on!"  
"I'm hurrying as fast as I can," Jupiter mumbled.   
"We shouldn't have gone out tonight! I just had that feeling, I just knew it...."  
  
The doors to Serenity's room burst open. Through a set of doors in the closet, into a simple room, and Mercury could see that everyone - the soldiers, the ministers, close friends that had not been seen in years - had been called into meeting, and were sitting down.  
  
"Soldiers...."  
"Please, sit...." Serenity motioned towards the empty chairs. "This is incredibly important...."  
  
.....Almost everyone.  
  
"Highness, Pluto will be late. And we do not have any contact with Saturn."  
"Expected." The queen looked incredibly tired, her words slightly slurred; it was obvious she had not slept in several days. "Everyone, please sit down. Close the doors."  
  
The group sat, and Jupiter took her time looking at all of the faces in the room, cat in a semi-circle in front of the throne. Next to her was someone she did not know, a woman with long dark blue hair. She wore a band around her forehead, as well as a blue jumpsuit. Next to this strange woman was Venus, followed by the other soldiers, and Ne-  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the closing of the doors. As this particular throne room was entered through a small set of ordinary doors, covered by a closet in Queen Serenity's room (the more public throne room, the one which was used for more formal events, was much larger and grander than the real throne room), the sound made a lot of noise in the cavernous, albeit private, acoustics of the room.  
  
"I apologize for my mood, sailors." Serenity looked visibly upset. "I have been called away to urgent business in Kinmoku."  
"Kinmoku, Usagi?"  
"I'm afraid so." Serenity's head went down. "I have been asked to attend.....a funeral."  
  
Everyone suddenly stopped. They all looked at one another at the mention of the word. _Funeral_.  
  
"Oh, Usagi....."  
"I just got word from Kakyuu......" Serenity's voice trailed off. "I guess you know, then, who I'm talking about."  
  
There were several gasps, but for the most part there was calm, there was not much of a reaction. It was slightly unnerving to Serenity.  
  
".....We thought as much." The first person to speak after the news was Uranus. "If anyone was to die, it would have been the old man."  
"Old man?"  
"The people of the planet didn't really take to him, you know." Uranus mumbled. "They hated him on sight."  
"But we don't know if it was murder, Uranus...."  
"Yes....." Serenity paused. "Indeed........the details......of his death.....I think it was murder."  
"Did.....Kakyuu tell you?"  
"She broke down in the middle of it. All I got was that he was tortured severely, but before she went into _how_........I guess it was too much for her."  
  
There was complete silence in the room. No one spoke for several moments.  
  
".......Usagi...." This time, Venus stood up. "You don't think that the murder.......of Locke....." _Is to get the Emeralds from Knuckles?......_ "Or..."  
".....I don't know." Serenity shook her head. "I'll.........I'd have to see photos of it, see it as it was, in order to know....."  
"Locke.......does anyone else know about it?"  
"I don't know......but I will make sure that Knuckles knows that his father is dead..."  
  
Serenity began to walk from the throne, only to stop. She began to rub her head.  
  
"Mmmmmmmmmmm..."  
"Highness?" Mercury stood up.  
"No, no, I'm....I'm fine....it'll pass...."  
"You don't want to use the warp, do you?"  
"I feel....it might be necessary.....and beneficial to what might be happening......"  
"The secret of El-Alamein has been kept for thousands of years." Uranus turned to Serenity. "I don't know if opening it now will be too beneficial."  
"And yet...." Serenity rubbed her head. "Every now and then, for the past three months, I have been feeling uneasy. Very uneasy. Some terrible plague is befalling someone, and my power is useless in its wake. It's like......space is warping somewhere, somehow...."  
"Hum? Where?" Jupiter looked confused. "We don't feel anything is different."  
"Indeed," Neptune nodded. "Something violent is going on. I can't explain it either, though I know I have felt the power that is resulting from it before...."  
"Violent is an understatement."  
  
The new voice boomed into the room, high-pitched and authoritative. The group turned towards the double doors to see two figures standing. One was Pluto. The other was a strange, short, pink-haired woman whom none of them had ever seen.  
  
"Pluto?!"  
"Forgive me, Queen." Pluto gave a bow. "I had to retrieve this woman before coming here."  
"You obviously knew that something happened to Locke?"  
"I also knew your feelings about it."   
  
Serenity stared at the strange woman. She had emerald green eyes, and wore a style of clothing that was very much alien to Crystal Tokyo.   
  
"Highness, let me introduce you to Washu. I felt her services could be useful."  
"Services?"  
"I am a scientist, Highness." Washu bowed, a strange crooked smile on her face. "I know how heavy the threat may hang. My work puts me in jeopardy every day."  
  
Serenity looked at the woman, puzzled. Her curiosity arose when the woman next to Jupiter rose and bowed.  
  
"And you are a scientist?"  
"No. A police officer." The woman looked uncomfortably towards the scientist. "I am an acquaintance of Washu who is working on the job you have assigned us. My name is Kiyone."  
".....I see....."  
"Will using the El-Alamein portal be necessary, Miss Washu?" Neptune asked.  
"Hmm?" Washu scratched her head. "I surely wouldn't know what you would be talking about......but whatever it is, if it is important, it would be something to investigate."  
  
The group of soldiers looked at each other. They could tell that this new crisis was going to be very complicated.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
The bag lay on the table as Knuckles, Sonic and Sally walked in.  
  
"Oh, Knuckles...."  
  
Knuckles turned to see Julie-Su, whose face was pale and ashen. The expression was upon all who were in the room. Rotor, Bunnie, Antoine, even Geoffrey.  
  
"What is this?"  
"....Knuckles."  
  
Knuckles saw Star Fighter before him. Her face was solemn, almost reluctant, to the echidna. With her head down, she began again:  
  
"I.....am here to bear the....body......of your father."  
  
Knuckles shook his head. He knew it was bad, but he did not realize just how bad it was. On a day of death such as this, it was something he didn't want to hear.  
  
"Let me see it." There was disbelief in the voice of a creature who thought he had seen it all. "How is it he died?"  
"Knuckles...." Star Fighter looked visibly upset. "Your father's body is in a terrible condition. The person who killed him-"  
  
Before she could finish, Knuckles threw the bag open. He was met by an unimaginable stench of decay. A mangled echidna body, one that had no eyes. But if it did, he knew they would have looked at him for justice.   
  
It made him sick.  
  
"I'm.....I'm sorry, Knuckles...."  
  
Nothing was said for several moments. There was too much horror at beholding the terrible smell, the decaying, disfigured Guardian body. It was obviously too much for the day, and Star Fighter knew it. She hated her knowledge of it, hated that it had even happened. It made no sense.  
  
"............Who was it." Knuckles' voice was so calm it frightened all who were in the room. "Or....do you not know?"  
"We don't." Star Fighter shook her head. "We don't know anything. All we have......is this."  
  
With that, Fighter handed Knuckles a blood-stained note. Reading it, Knuckles' eyes seemed to become hard with anger:  
  
  
  
_The Spectre, upon gazing towards his body, learns the truth as histeria, in the form of a friend showers his former self.  
  
Oh, **LOCKE!**  
Can ghosts, though dead, feel stabbings of betrayal?  
  
As you did unto me, so now shall be unto you.  
  
"ID"_  
  
  
  
Knuckles could only stare at the letter, his fury beginning to eat at him. But he fought it.  
  
".....The soldiers....." Fighter began again. "They.....are coming to-"  
"No." Knuckles' voice was sharp. "I'll go talk to them."  
"But-"  
"I know why they're coming. I can sense it. I'm going to go see them. Tell them I'm coming."  
  
Without another word, Knuckles left the room, the piece of paper crumpled up in his hands.  
  
------------------------  
  
  
_The terrible crime was a sensation around the world the minute word leaked out that Locke was murdered.  
  
There were those who said that he had had it coming to him, that his union with the beautiful princess, Kakyuu, was forbidden, unholy. Some felt his gruesome death was punishment for his audacity, for the fact he had even dared to approach the royal soldier with his dirty echidna hands.   
  
No matter that those hands were gone, that they would never touch the one person whose thoughts truly mattered. It was a sin, to most of the citizens of the kingdom. The poor man had sacrificed his dignity so that he might be with someone he felt most comfortable with, one who was able to wrest him out of his introverted shell after almost sixty years of life - twenty years on Kinmoku. But it was all for naught, and Knuckles would never know why Locke needed to see him the night he died.  
  
Or would he?  
  
It was more than just the death of a reluctant celebrity to some.  
  
To one, it was the death of a loved one. One that meant so much not just to her, but to many.  
  
To another, it was the elation of knowing that they were one step closer. Closer to victory, a victory that would be bittersweet.  
  
But what victory should come from his death?  
  
The dark figure took the knife from their holster. It still glittered with his blood. The figure sniffed it, taking in the scent, secretly laughing in their mind. After a moment, the knife went back into its holster, and the figure was back in flight.  
  
To destroy the next target._  
  
  



	3. Return

VOZVRASHCHYENIYE  
_(Return)_

  
  
  
  
_A soft breeze upon the chrysantheum. The sun in the trees, shining down upon the soft green grass. It is all tranquil and quiet. All is well.   
  
Or it could have been. But it is not. For they opened. The eyes of the Spectre opened to this.  
  
It was that which he never thought to see again. Yet it was here, around him, the soft ground. He could see the brilliant colors around him. He could smell the air, recognize each origin of the scents he took in.  
  
But that was futile. The Spectre knew this, understood it as he looked on his hands, no void of marks. He was clean like an infant. But his trime had come and gone. He was not here to lay, to look, to live. He was dead. No dead person like he can enjoy life again.   
  
It is up to The Spectre, however, to see that others could still reap the benefit of the plane of living.  
  
There was only one way to do it, and that was the truth.  
  
But how? No ghost before The Spectre had to do it alone; with so much at stake, he felt nervous in his new role. The only thing which comforted him was the thought that no one had to see him.  
  
For, to see The Spectre would be to meet death itself, straight in their clear blue eyes._  
  
---------------------------  
  
It had been awhile since Knuckles had smelled the sea.  
  
With Antoine at the helm, the plane skimmed over the glittering dark expanse at a good speed. The sun shone over the ocean in the distance, readying itself for the long, arduous night to come. The smell of salt filled the air, even at the altitude the plane was at.  
  
"Are we over the ocean?"  
"Yeah, dummy." Connor rolled his eyes. "For the past three hours."  
"Mommy! Connor called me a dummy!"  
"Tattle! Wimp!"  
  
This escalated into a fight, and when Sonic and Sally separated the two Connor was holding his knee, scowling. Lara-Su was still lunging towards him.  
  
"You two!" Sally turned to Connor,. "You promised your mom that you would be good."  
"I was being good!"  
"He called me dumb!"  
"......Lara-Su...Connor...."   
  
The calm voice from one of the seats stopped everyone in their actions. The figure of Knuckles was staring out the window, but his voice was clear.  
  
"Daddy..." Lara-Su looked at the new surroundings, and at her father, very warily. "Where are we going?"  
"Lara-Su..." Julie-Su looked at the somber figure. "Its not something he's ready to answer."  
"Daddy..."  
  
Knuckles could only give a look towards Lara-Su. His face seemed pale, worn, and older than she had ever seem it. Yet he had been a little happier that morning, for such a tumultuous week that had occurred. She wondered how he could look so ashen in such a short amount of time. Within him, something he had never seen before.  
  
_Does....he know....about what I did?_  
  
"Its ok, Knuckles." Julie-Su noticed that Lara-Su was staring at her father. "We'll leave you in El-Alamein, if you don't want us to come."  
"I don't think you should." The guardian's voice was low. "It's something that....I don't think its a good idea for Lara-Su to know.....yet......."  
"You want to go alone."  
"......I have to."  
  
Julie-Su silently nodded.  
  
For the past five years, ever since the tragedy of the echidna race began to surface, every pain was taken by those who had survived not to tell the world of the wormhole. The Mobians from the battle made a pact with Neo-Queen Serenity, promising that only under the most scrupulent of circumstance would they use the warp. This was, in Knuckles' opinion, one of those moments.  
  
"Are we almost there?"  
"A few minutes."  
"Good."  
  
Knuckles stood up, the bag of belongings on his shoulders, and another large bag on his back. Everyone who was on the plane, including Star Fighter, was looking at him. Lara-Su looked more fightened than solemn; she could not understand what he was doing.  
  
"I....guess I get off here..."  
"Daddy!!"  
  
Lara-Su was suddenly glued to Knuckles' legs. Knuckles, as best as he could without hurting her, carefully pryed her from his legs and gave her to Sonic to hold even as she screamed.  
  
"Daddy!" Lara-Su began to get mad. "Why are you mad at me?!?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Rotor told you, didn't he?" The little girl rubbed her eyes. "About me in the cellar and....I just wanted go see what was there...."  
  
Knuckles knelt down auntil he was at Lara-Su's level. His eyes looked into hers, and noticed how bright they were. They were much like that of another woman's, one whom his father had known, had....  
  
".....That's not it."  
  
With a sad smile, Knuckles gave Lara-Su a pat on the head, then walked towards the emergency exit door.  
  
"....Daddy?"  
"Goodbye, Lara....I'll see you....."  
  
With a yank, he threw the door open and, parachuteless, jumped out.  
  
"DAAAAAAADDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
As Lara-Su ran to the door, she gave a scream when she saw his body shift and disappear in mid-air. As he did, the wind brought in a strange smell to the young girl, and tiny specs of dust began to form on the floor in front of her. She began to make noises, terrified noises.  
  
"Lara-Su..."  
  
The little girl, terrified, turned to see everyone looking at her now. Even Connor, who always taunted her, looked at her, shocked at what had just happened.  
  
"Mommy....Daddy....just-"  
"Disappeared. I know.......but he'll come back...."  
"I....I'm sorry I looked at the cellar.....with all your stuff....."  
"No....that's not why he left...."  
  
Julie-Su went over to the door.With a small grunt, she closed it.  
  
"Sand..." Sonic muttered. "I guess he's there now."  
  
Lara-Su looked at her mother, confused. Sand in the sky was, to her, impossible.   
  
---------------------  
  
Knuckles looked around as he felt his feet step into the soft sand of Earth. Around him, the sand blew, but he didn't care.  
  
"I'm here...." he murmured. "I'm back here...."  
  
With a shake of his head, he glowed green, then disappeared.  
  
---------------------  
  
Washu sat down at her computer with a smile. It had worked.  
  
"Heh." Washu entered a few letters. "With this access to the Crystal Tokyo mainframe, I can work on everything I'd been researching."  
  
As soon as she entered the password, the screens on her mainframe lit up brilliantly. Trigabytes of data suddenly began to upload onto Washu's computer.  
  
"Heh..." Washu chuckled. "This'll be great..."  
  
A small, sharp, sound came from behind her. It was the sound of someone tripping over a bucket.  
  
"Dammit..." Washu stood up. "Ryoko! I told you not to go into that room!! It has all of my chemicals in it!!"  
"Huh? What?"  
  
A figures came through another doorway, a door that was in a different direction from the sound. She had blue hair, and yellow eyes. Sighing as she rolled her eyes, her scanty halter top seemed to be ready to pop off.  
  
"What now?"  
"Ryoko?" Washu was a little surprised. "Weren't....you......in my closet?"  
"No."  
"But..."  
"I wasn't." Ryoko gave a huff. "I was looking for Tenchi."  
"....Oh....oh!!" Washu laughed. "Well, he's not here."  
"I se..."  
  
Ryoko's head came up. She gave a small sniff.  
  
"Spirit..."  
"Hmm?"  
"Spirit. There's your problem." Ryoko turned to leave. "Its gone, though, so you don't have anything to worry about. Anyways...back to Tenchi...."  
"Wait-"  
  
The door slammed in Washu's face. With a growl, Washu could only go back to work and hope that nothing else disturbed her.  
  
--------------------  
  
Serenity sat in her chair, also known as her throne, rubbing her head, as she kicked her shoes off. It had been a long day, and she hadn't let anything sink in. Until now.  
  
_Locke....  
  
  
  
"Queen...."  
  
Kakyuu's face had suddenly appeared, crying, on a screen in one of the rooms. Serenity had been stunned.  
  
"Kakyuu?!"  
"Serenity....Its Locke..."  
  
  
Dead... _  
  
Serenity felt strange when she let herself think the word. She felt a strange emptiness. But she didn't feel sorrowful, or all that upset. In fact, she felt happy he was gone, and it frightened her to feel that way.  
  
_This feeling.....why do I....I.....want to _rejoice_ his death?_  
  
Her thought, her search for reason, very quickly came round, and she somewhat understood. His life had been tragic, himself an important, unwitting player in a destiny that did not include his life as important. He had worked hard to see others fulfill their destiny, yet he himself had never had one. Indeed, tragic, but all the more reason to be happy. It was an end to misery, of someone whom no one, in the long run, would honestly care about.  
  
_But it doesn't make sense..._  
  
Serenity shook her head. Someone had to have cared about Locke's existance. Even if for stealing his money and killing him. Yet no sane robber, even if he murdered, would take such time to torture him, gouge his eyes out, disemebowel him and hang him like a trophy for all who came through to se. Like a prize.  
  
_A prize.....  
  
Did someone see Locke that way-_  
  
"QUEEN!!"  
  
The girl's head jerked up. In an instant she was standing.  
  
"Jupiter?"  
"Do you sense it?!"  
"Sense..."  
  
The familiar power suddenly filled her head. In front of her, a green light began to form.  
  
".....He's here...!!"  
  
Serenity did not think he would come. She thought she would come, go to him, explain. But it was no use now.  
  
He stood before her the next moment, hoisting several smelly bags as he bowed.  
  
"Your Highness."  
"Knuckles."  
  
The two looked at one another, and Knuckles could not help but see that Serenity's eyes were clouded with confusion, much like his daughter's. He couldn't understand his sudden infatuation with them, and so he pushed it out of his mind as best as he could. He was here on business. Emotion could come later.  
  
"I'm here." The echidna stood up again. "I'm here.....I bring with me something I want you to look at...."  
  
--------------------  
  
The shadows seemed longer that day.  
  
The bustling city paid no attention to the alleys where the creature lurked, where the eyes looked around. It was in the place here it wanted to be.   
  
Tonight. Tonight, the next victim.  
  
  



	4. Attempt

PAKOOSHYENEYE  
_(Attempt)_

  
  
  
  
_Imperious was the sky above the land of darkness.  
  
"Hold!! HOLD!!"  
"Get to work!! Lazy!!"  
  
It was hard work for all here in this world, those who suffered under the weight of the powerful which ruled here. It was a weight that even the powerful could not hold off on their own. The weight was one of despair, longing, hopelessness, fear. In the sky, a cloud of choking death, left by those of the past, so that it might destroy the future. The decaying buildings, the filthy   
  
"Sir, are you sure such a journey is a good idea?"  
".....It is not."  
  
The dark, cloaked figure looked at his constituents. It was he who ruled this land, who had sought it with his own hands, who was trying to rebuild it as he saw fit.. It was he who had to go.  
  
"But it is the only way."  
"Then....we wish you luck."  
"It is all we can give, for you have taken all else away."  
  
The figure gave his constituent such a look that the creature who defiled him simply crawled away, its head bowed in shame.  
  
"I take leave!" The figure turned. "May I be guided with my head instead of my heart!"  
  
The group nodded as the creature turned on its heels and left. Something, they knew. Something was going to happen to their leader.  
  
The question now was what._  
  
-------------------------  
  
The sun was setting upon the city of Crystal Tokyo, and the stars coming out. Slowly, surely, all of them came out, at least to those who knew nothing of what had befallen the Royal Palace.  
  
"Are you sure, Knuckles?"  
"I'm positive, Sailor Neptune." Knuckles' head was down. "I don't want my father buried until I know who did this."  
  
Three soldiers - Neptune, Uranus and Pluto - sat with him in the small den, which held a bar and some lounge tables. Pluto simply looked at Knuckles, silent the entire time he pressed his case.  
  
"There must be evidence. I know there is. Some type of evidence, even a shred, linking _someone_ to this."  
"We might never know, Guardian." Uranus leaned against a wall. "For all we know, the killer is gone. There wasn't anything linking the murder to anyone."  
"No. There was."  
"No fingerprints, no weapons...." Neptune looked at Knuckles. "I'm sorry. If we were there, if the body had been untouched, we would have recieved something."  
"Our new woman, Washer, she did a scan, as did Mercury to double-up on it. No foreign DNA."  
"_Washu_."  
"Indeed." Uranus motioned to Pluto. Lets speak outside for a moment."  
  
With that, the three left the echidna to himself, and they closed the door behind him.  
  
"Setsuna, talk!" Neptune hissed. "Takls to him, dammit!"  
"He's possessed." Uranus looked towards the door. "No matter what we say, he's convinced he can find a way. Pluto, as the guardian of....time...."  
  
Uranus' voice trailed off. Pluto wasn't looking at her; rather, she was simply staring at the door. It was if she was trying to go through the door, to look at Knuckles once more. It was very obvious that she was concentrating on him for some reason.  
  
"Pluto!"  
"....Yes..." Pluto's voice was more dream-like; it was obvious that she was very much into whatever she was thinking. "I'll talk to him. Alone."  
  
With a quick motion of her body, the time soldiers was opening the door, closing it behind her before any of the other soldiers could protest.  
  
------------------------  
  
Knuckles sat down, his hands rubbing his head. It made no sense.  
  
_It is my fault, isn't it....  
  
  
"As the Guardian Savior," Knuckles had looked at his father the fateful day they had reunited on the Island. "If that is my destiny, I must protect all whom I oversee, all echidnas, all Guardians, all tribespeople!"  
"Indeed." Locke looked over at his son. "But with this comes responsibility. If, indeed, you are what was predicted, the fate of the civilization would be in your hands."  
"I won't worry, dad."  
"No..." Locke turned away. "I think I will do it for you...."  
  
  
But my power as the Savior...could I have forseen it? The terrible feeling I had...._  
  
Knuckles tapped his hand into the wall. He should have acted on his instincts. The past week, he had had the strange feeling of dread, but he had not thought once it was his father. No, his father had been happy with Kakyuu, despite the drawbacks their relationship had on the overall situation with Knuckles and Locke; they hardly ever saw each other.   
The last time Knuckles saw him was a year ago, five years ago for Earth (no matter what, he kept doing that estimate, as Earth's time was also engrained into him). It had actually been by surprise; Locke had come to him and stayed for twelve days. They had caught up on everything, and had talked about many things. Many things - more reminiscing than anything.  
During that time, Knuckles felt a strange pain in his arm. His chest, his head, stomach, his legs, his left arm. It was very strange, as he had not ever had any physical problems since his phima battle. He became so pained that he actually went into a coma, and it took everything Locke and the doctors had to bring him back. It had never been explained; it _couldn't_ be explained.  
  
Perhaps it could make sense now. The head, the chest, the stomach, the left arm, the legs. Where the lacerations on Locke were.  
  
_Then, I had the feeling...._  
  
Knuckles rubbed his head. It still made no sense. They would say he could have never known, but he wasn't so sure. But he was sure to find the one responsible, find out why from their pleading eyes, then rip their hearts out and watch them die slowly, painfully, as he watched...  
  
_For me....._ Like an id, his ID suddenly awoke, and his eyes momentarily flashed. _I beckon me. I will do what I will to kill that which killed my flesh!  
  
No._  
  
A strange voice of conscience seemed to rise into Knuckles, even as his own selfish instinct thought out the demise of the murderer. It was something he had never heard before, and he stopped momentarily.  
  
_I will kill him,_ his ID beckoned after a while. _I must find the man and kill him! Destroy him for all he did!  
No, you will not,_ the strange, almost female voice beckoned its tone familiar to him, like Julie-Su. But Knuckles knew that it wasn't she who was his conscience. _You will face him, but you will not kill him!  
I will!  
You won't.  
I know me better than you, ego! I am my own conscience!  
......Do you?_  
  
"Knuckles."  
  
The voice suddenly disappeared from the room, leaving Knuckles alone with the time soldier. With a motion of her hand, she beckoned him sit.  
  
"I can sense it in you. You thirst for justice."  
"...I....." Knuckles shook his head. "I do."  
"You know I can help you." Pluto put her garnet rod down. "But you must help me. Was anything given to you, when you first encountered your father's body?"  
"No...."  
  
_Yes._  
  
Knuckles suddenly remembered the terrible note. The horrid taunt, a taunt he couldn't understand.  
  
"No.......I do have something?"  
"Hmm?"  
"This."  
  
Knuckles quickly took out the note. Pluto slowly took it from his hands and unfolded it. As she read, her expression was normal; as she read more, however, her face became more and more concerned, almost even confused.  
  
"Pluto....?"  
".....ID."  
  
The words, the initials, came slowly through Pluto's mouth, like she had heard the expression before.  
  
"ID?"  
"ID......The Freudian part of the brain which states a person's 'I' wants, their selfish needs." Pluto rubbed her chin. "This person, this murderer, must be using this idea murder as a way of enhancing themselves and........"  
  
Pluto stopped. She looked at the paper.  
  
"Knuckles?"  
"Hmm?"  
"How was this given to you?"  
"Huh?"  
"Was it folded?"  
"No; I folded it in half."  
  
Pluto examined the paper carefully. Slowly, surely, she began to fold it - not on the creases Knuckles made, but on other creases, in the tattered points which Knuckles had somehow ignored. More and more she folded the paper. Until all there was was a shape. A geometric shape.  
  
A triangle.  
  
Pluto's eyes furrowed.  
  
"ID..." she hissed. "So this is what ID is..."  
"Sailor Plu-"  
  
Knuckles was interrupted by the slamming of a door.  
  
-------------------------  
  
The figure crept silently down the stairs.  
  
Though there had been some pesky guards, everyone was, for the most part, asleep or inaware of his presense as he silently opened the door to the room. After this, the mission, his liefelong mission, complete....  
  
"Mamoru? Is that you?"  
  
The figure smiled. It was too easy.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"This."  
  
The triangle was suddenly thrust in the faces of Neptune and Uranus. In reply, Uranus cocked an eye while Neptune simply stared.  
  
"A triangle?"  
"A _note_." Pluto unfolded the latter. "From ID."  
"ID?"  
"_ID._" Pluto repeated. "What it stands for. The _triangle_!"  
  
The faces of the two soldiers suddenly collapsed; they simply stared at Pluto with shocked expressions. It was as if they were re-living Albion once more.  
  
"Not..."  
"Pluto....Not that...." Uranus growled. "You....can't be-"

*BANG* 

  
  
Uranus was interrupted by a loud sound, followed by several screams.  
  
"NO!!"  
"KNUCKLES!!"  
  
Pluto threw the door open in time to see Knuckles disappear in a trace of light.  
  
-----------------  
  
The flowers on the table were in full bloom in that season. With all of the beautiful petals, it was hard for anyone not to be cheered up by their scent, their sight, their message of happiness.  
  
"Come on, Lara-Su." Connor sat across from the echidna, his face sulking. He had picked the dandelions at the suggestion of his mother, Lara-Su's grandmother. "Stop being stupid."  
  
Lara-Su didn't yell back. She didn't say anything. She didn't even look up at Connor. She simply sat, her face down, her eyes just looking down, looking through the floor.  
  
"I called you stupid. Aren't you going to hit me or something?...." Connor looked into his playmate's eyes as best as he could. "Because you are, you know."  
  
There was still no reaction. With a roll of his eyes again, the boy echidna got up and left.  
  
"What's her problem?" he mumbled. "Its not like her dad's dead."  
  
------------------------  
  
Knuckles got to him first.

"HOLD IT!!!!" 

  
  
The figure turned around. Somehow, he missed Jupiter's head.  
  
"Stay where you are!" The guardian hissed.  
  
The figure looked at the echidna. He was familiar. Would he submit? Why should he? Jupiter had not been his target. His target was supposed to be here, in her room, but somehow she wasn't.  
  
"Drop your weapon."  
  
The figure slowly dropped his weapon; it was obvious that he would have to at least get out with his life. Looking closer, seeing the face of his arrestor, he realized that he would be lucky if he got out with even that.  
  
_Him......him here...._  
  
"All right..."  
  
Knuckles was burning, meanwhile; losing his father was bad enough. Another death would have pushed him over completely, especially with him there to stop it.  
  
"Your under arrest under the authority of the Cry-"  
  
It came unexpected, and while Knuckles had expected a fight, the fast kick he got to the stomach still sent him reeling. As he crashed to the floor, the figure jumped over him, allowing his hood to come off.  
  
_What....._  
  
The dreadlocks beckoned to Knuckles, flying from the cover of the fogure's head. They looked like twisted vines, ready to come down and strike him, choke him for failing his father, for failing to capture him, for his father....  
  
***FLASH***   
  
Knuckles skin turned bright green, the power tingling from his-tinged dreadlocks, and he was up on his feet within the instant.  
  
_Confidently, intelligently,  
inquisitive, happily,  
he lived before.  
His fatality,  
reaper of torture,  
his corpse a product,  
of hatred and vengeance......  
  
This is it.........this is it....  
  
  
....Who is in my head?_  
  
His pondering of this sudden voice stopped as the door slammed in his face.  
  
"STOP!!!" He roared. "STOP NOW!!!!"  
"KNUCKLES!!"  
  
Pluto was on the figure in an instant, running after him.  
  
"Uranus! Neptune!! Attend to the queen!" To Knuckles, "Follow me! We have a chance to stop him yet!!!"  
  
---------------------------  
  
_The Spectre watched quietly as the two, Pluto and Knuckles, began their path.  
  
He could only give a sigh. It was going to be hard to just do nothing, to just haunt this place and the new inhabitants, the scientist and the policewoman, until the truth was shown to them.  
  
But he would have no choice. Whatever path Pluto and Knuckles found when following their new echidna friend, it was theirs to take.   
  
His business, sadly, was not to show them which path was the right one. And he hoped for everyone's sake they took it._  
  
  



	5. Infinity

BYESKONECHOST  
_(Infinity)_

  
  
  
"This way!!!"  
  
Pluto turned a corner, and with heavy thoughts on his mind, Knuckles followed. It seemed so incredible; everything was happening so fast. First his father, then suddenly...  
  
"We're going to Tokyo Bay."  
"Tokyo Bay!"  
"We might have a chance of cutting him off before he gets there!!"  
"But how do you kno-"  
  
Suddenly, Knuckles could feel time ripple around him. The scene shifted until he found himself standing not in the glistening streets of Tokyo.....but a large mound of ruins.  
  
"What the...?"  
"If my thought is right, he will come here." Pluto looked around. "He must. There is no choice."  
  
_The Spectre,  
a formally fine young man,  
in his last few moments,  
gasping for air,  
clinging to life.  
  
He knows not,  
the catalyst,  
which brought black blotches,  
of his doom,  
upon his neck.....  
  
.....Get out of my head.....they way you say it......they way you do it.......it sounds like....._  
  
"Knuckles."  
"Huh?"  
"This is....the Infinity Delta."  
  
The wasteland all around him seemed to choke life from Pluto even as she spoke. Either that, or she spat.   
  
Not that it mattered. The place was dead. It was the first portion of Tokyo he had ever seen with its remnants unbuilt.  
  
"How is this the place he'll go?"  
"This is where the Triangle leads."  
"The Triangle?"  
"The spot of damnation. Shaped as a triangle." Pluto could tell by his face that Knuckles didn't understand. "It is.......a place where this murderer may go....."  
"Such as there?"  
  
Knuckles pointed to one of the remains. It was more unscathed than the others, though it was still fallen.   
  
"That...." Pluto's eyes furrowed more, "Was the center of it all."  
  
Knuckles looked towards there, the chill, the sudden coldness of the place, beckoning him to approach. The voice appeared again as he stared, speaking softly to him, almost creating an intense desire to go deeper.  
  
  
_Within this sacred land  
was where it all began  
and in truth  
is where it ends_  
  
  
"It is a place of battle. A battle for Earth." Pluto klooked into her Garnet Orb. "It was so long ago.....yet it feels like it only just happened...."  
  
  
_Let me now show you  
that which you known  
all this time  
deep within your heart_  
  
  
"But how could this creature have known?" Pluto mused to herself; she did not notice Knuckles start to walk. "Only those on Earth could have possibly known....and the warp to Tau was erased..."  
  
  
_Let us both erase  
the sins of our fathers  
in this place  
let me guide you to them_  
  
  
Knuckles' feet shuffled in a trance; the familiar voice was too tempting to resist.  
  
".....Knuckles?!" Pluto's head jerked up to see him walking.  
  
  
_Through The Spectre  
and the Hands of Death  
in another world  
are the Miracle Men..._  
  
  
With his mind stirred by the voice, Knuckles walked towards the ruins of the building. It was not unusual for a site in Tokyo to be deemed too hazardous to build upon in the area, he somehow reasoned. However, he was not so sure of Pluto's strange feelings towards the mile wide penninsula; it seemed unwarranted to him.  
  
As soon as he had gone ten paces, however, he suddenly felt the ground shift under him.  
  
"KNUCKLES!!"  
  
It was too late, the echidna's body began to warp, and like dust he disappeared before he could react.  
  
-------------------------  
  
The first day on the job, and Kiyone was already swamped.  
  
"Hmmmm..."  
  
She stared at the images before her as they flashed on the computer screen. The death of a fallen friend to the Queen. Though the images were incredubly grotesque, hellish to the beholders, it was nothing that Kiyone couldn't handle; she had seen more scandalous, more horrifying pictures.  
  
_Perhaps....this scene....so horrible.....yet.......so intricately planned.....like an assa-_  
  
"Kiyone?"  
"....Come in."  
  
The pink-haired woman Washu, newly appointed as the queen's temporary forensics expert, quickly walked into the room, her face solemn.  
  
"Kiyone."  
"Washu, I..." Kiyone quickly stood up. "I wasn't expecting you to be here."  
  
Washu nodded, motioning towards the table Kiyone sat at.  
  
"Nice pictures."  
"Hmph."  
"No, really." Washu quietly picked one of them up. "This one....was this from Hartford, Connecticut?"  
"Yes. The Crystal Tokyo government is in a tizzy over it."  
"I wouldn't be surprised." Washu went into her pocket with the picture. "Think there's a chance that....these are all....connected?"  
"Isn't that your job to find out?"  
"Of course it is." Washu gave a slightly crooked smile. "But I need you to look at something for me. Just a second, thats all."  
  
Kiyone turned and saw that Washu was holding several pieces of paper. She gave a frown.  
  
"Washu....you're not going to go and hack into someone's computer, are you?"  
"If the situation calls for it."  
"Washu, you said your days as a renegade were behind you!" Kiyone clenched her fists. "You're as hopeless as Mihoshi."  
"Now, now..." Washu asked. "I am not hopeless."  
  
Behind them came several clicks, followed by a beeping sound.  
  
"Well, if thats all you're going to say and do, I guess I can't stop you..." Kiyone gave a sigh. "Nothing stopped you before. But if you get in trouble I'm not bailing you out."  
"Me, trouble?" Washu chortled. "That's a laugh."  
  
Another beep came from the computer. With a huff, Kiyone gave a motioning hand sweep.  
  
"I need to get back to work."  
"Fine! Be that way."  
  
With a huff, Washu left. The door was slammed behind her.  
  
"Washu.....idiot...."  
  
Kiyone mused angrily to herself as she prepared herself for the remainder of the photos. Washu had always been more than just a simple prankster who hacked into computers; she was a talented scientist who could get anything she wanted. It was that, and the fact that Washu knew that she could get whatever she needed for an investigation, that ticked Kiyone, a law-abiding officer, to no end.  
  
"Now..." Kiyone's voice trailed off as she looked at the next photo. "What the.....?"  
  
In front of her was no photo; it was a newspaper article.  
  
"Dammit, Washu.....that's why you came in here, trip me up....Dien Tsun Nyung? I didn't...." Kiyone's voice trailed off. "Hold it a minute....."  
  
After reading through the article several more times, Kiyone jumped out of her seat and ran out the door.  
  
------------------------  
  
The rod dropped in shock.  
  
"KNUCKLES!!!" Pluto was horrified. "Impossible.....Is this.......can it be....another distortion here?! But we closed it!!"  
  
-------------------------  
  
He had just been in broad daylight.  
  
Knuckles felt the scenery shift violently, felt naucious. It darkened, became fuzzy.  
  
"YAAAAAAH!!!"  
  
He heard a sound, the sound of footsteps. Then, a voice.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
It was right behind him; he was on a path. With a quick motion, Knuckles turned around and swung. He missed, but his attacker's cloak fell off, allowing him to behold….  
  
_Huh?!………._  
  
The uncloaked figure's robotic eye stared right at Knuckles. Surprise as within. It had to be impossible. Here, now, to see the sight they each beheld upon each other. Yet it was true.  
  
"How is it possible...?!"  
  
Knuckles was looking at a face from the past.  
  
But only for the instant.  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!"  
  
The Guardian felt the ground shift again; this time, however, he lost his footing, and he fell. For hours, it seemed, falling. Then cam a crack which split him at his head. and he knew no more.  
  
-----------------------  
  
"KNUCKLES!!!"  
  
Pluto grasped her rod, running towards where he disappeared. She stumbled, but kept her balance.  
  
"Dammit!" she swore. "Its not possible….It can't be….it was _closed_!"  
  
Then she saw the figure. And quick as lightning, she threw up her rod.  
  
"**HOLD IT!!**"  
  
The figure stopped, turned. Its good eyes squinted.  
  
"What do you want?"  
"Don't move."  
"I have do-"  
"DON'T MOVE!!"  
  
Pluto inched closer to the figure as it slowly raised its hands. As soon as she could reach him, she grabbed him and pinned him down.  
  
"What are you doing?" The voice, its accent a faint Mobian one, hissed defiantly. "How dare you arrest me."  
"Sorry, buddy." Looking around, Pluto could sense the assassin, but felt angered that he was nowhere in sight. "I think you can get me some answers."  
  
The figure's cloak fell off again, and the creature under it looked at Pluto. At the sight if his face, the soldier was moved to shock, if only for a moment.  
  
"I am the Grandmaster." The figure looked up and smiled. "I give no answers to you."  
  
The shock left after that, and with a rough, angry pull, as to hide her surprise, Pluto dragged the strange creature from off of the ground.  
  
_Knuckles….when I am finished with this one, I will summon you back…_  
  
The sky was blacker than ever on that night, as Pluto rounded her suspect up, and brought him back to the palace.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
_He found him on the side of the road.  
  
The assassin smirked. He couldn't see The Spectre looking at the body of the guardian, knowing its danger. The Spectre wished to do something, but knew he couldn't then.  
  
The Voice came as the assassin let out a shrill call.  
  
Don't be afraid, sir;  
I will take care of him.  
  
The Spectre nodded slowly as several figures appeared; they took the guardian up and carried him off.  
  
Carrying off to his death. But the Spectre could only pray for now. Watch and pray he would do the right thing._  
  
  



	6. Information

NOVOSTE  
_(Information)_

  
  
  
  
"WASHU!!!!!"  
  
The banging came on the door so hard, Kiyone nearly broke through it.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
"Let me in!!"  
"Why?"  
"Trust me!" The policewoman shouted through the door. "You want to see this, I swear!!"  
  
As soon as the door opened, Kiyone was in the room, thrusting papers into Washu's face.  
  
"Hmph." Ryoko rolled her eyes. "You're pretty desperate, aren't you?"  
"Have a look at _this_."  
  
Kiyone promptly presented the papers to Washu. With a little confused smirk on her face, Washu accepted the papers. After several moment, her eyes began to widen.  
  
"Weeeell!!!" She whistled. "Someone likes to paint with red, don't they?"  
"The name is .Dien Tsun Nyung." Kiyone folded her arms. "He was a Vietnamese scientist who was brutally murdered in 2000. He was killed in London."  
"So..?"  
"Look. He was killed almost exactly like Locke was. And there was a note with _his_ body as well, according to the report I dug up on him on the Crystal Palace database."  
"Hmmm…"  
  
Washu rubbed her chin. She was not one to be highly emotional, but she was deep down surprised that they had found a similar murder so quickly.  
  
"Ok…." Washu looked at Kiyone. "I trust you know to look for anyone else killed in a similar fashion, and to find out whatever link they might have had to each other. Maybe then we might be able to get something out of this."  
"Of course."  
"How'd you get this, Kiyone?"  
"I…" Kiyone shook her head. "It somehow just….appeared."  
"Okie." Washu pat her shoulder. "Then make more of them appear."  
  
With a nod, Kiyone left, leaving Washu with Ryoko. The demon simply crimped her eyebrow.  
  
"Another day for the big bad scientist, huh?"  
"……Dien Tsun Nyung…." Washu muttered. "The name is very familiar…..I'm going to look it up on my personal file."  
  
With that, Washu fired up her computer and tapped her fingers as the computer quietly loaded up the name. As it completed, her eyes widened.  
  
"Well!!…._this_ is unexpected…."  
  
----------------------------  
  
It was the beginning of a dreary day for Lara-Su.  
  
"Come on, lazy!" Connor stomped his foot. "What good is hide and seek if you don't hide!!"  
"I don't wanna play."  
  
Lara-Su simply scraped her foot on the grass in front of her. It was her fault, and when it was her fault she didn't feel like playing.  
  
"Whatever." Connor mumbled. "At least _pretend_ to hide."  
  
Lara-Su sighed. Looking over, her eyes caught a bush that was slightly blocking the road..  
  
"Ok! I'm counting!!" Connor turned around. "One….two…..three…."  
  
Lara-Su didn't even attempt to make herself hidden. She simply crawled under the bush, separating the branches and making noise as she did.  
  
"Five….six…" Connor rolled his eyes. It was too easy. "Seven, eight…"  
  
The bush rustled harder, as Lara-Su attempted to get Connor's attention as to her location. She didn't want to play games. She wanted her daddy.  
  
"Nine…" Suddenly, the rustling stopped. "TEN!! HERE……I…."  
  
Connor's voice trailed off, but only for an instant. He suddenly screamed, only his scream was much more desperate and no longer playful.  
  
"MOM!!!!! AUNT JULIE-SU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He only had his back turned for a moment, but it was all it took. Lara-Su was gone.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"….And so now he's in custody."  
  
Pluto looked at Uranus and Mercury before leaving the room.  
  
"What about you?"  
"I am going to go look for Knuckles."  
  
Pluto left just as Washu barged in, her face with her crooked smile.  
  
"Oh, soldiers…."  
"Hmm?"  
"I'd like to ask you a question."  
  
The way Washu said it made everyone uncomfortable. The smile didn't help either.  
  
"What do you want?" Uranus looked at the pink-haired scientist uneasily.  
"Oh…nothing…" Washu looked up. "I would just like to inquire upon anything having to do with anything called 'Infinity' that you might have knowledge of?"  
  
The uneasiness increased, and Washu could tell. She gave a smile; it was a start.  
  
"You know all about Tokyo; you've lived here all your lives. I'm sure you know _something_."  
  
  
"Hmph." Uranus looked at Mercury. "I guess we have no choice  
  
"The Infinity Delta Zone. Ten kilometers at maximum distance. A triangular-shaped piece of land, artificially made in the Tokyo Bay." Mercury handed the computer over to Washu. "In 1977, when it was first filled, the group of scientists working on building up the land requested that they be allowed to break the Delta off of the rest of Tokyo and obtain an autonomous condition. Their grant was refused for years until 1988, when their motion was finally granted by the Japanese government after a money amount that could only have been in the trillions was spent on behalf of the Delta Project by its supporters. In 2000, the Delta's autonomy was dissolved due to the fact that it had been destroyed. That, and the government failed to recieve certain amneties it had been promised."  
"It was a little island of democracy within the city, or so its 'ruler' called it. Its leader compared it to West Berlin in East Germany."  
"Leader?"  
"Professor Soichi Tomoe."  
  
There was such anger emphasized in Uranus' words that Washu could almost feel the animosity tingling in his pores.  
  
"I take it you had a history..."  
"You can say that." Uranus' eyes flashed. "He was an insane criminal, a man who was one of our greatest enemies. He was Hotaru's beloved father."  
"Hotaru..."  
"Sailor Saturn."  
"_Sailor Saturn?!_"  
"Yes."  
"Well..."Washu looked at Uranus. "I don't see any reason why this murderer would leave the words 'INFINITY DELTA' with Locke, seeing _I_ didn't even know what that meant until you told me."  
"Indeed, it doesn't make sense." Uranus poindered. "Unless it is Tomoe from the dead telling us our queen is in danger. But we would have known.....and he wouldn't have murdered _Locke_.....wasn't ever involved with that battle. He didn't even know Earth existed at that time!"  
"I....see......" Washu's eyes slit in thought. "What exactly was in this Delta?"  
"Many things. An amusement park, a renknowned research lab..."  
"But," At this point, even Neptune's voice was slightly lower. "It most famous attraction was the Infinity Academy."  
"A school?"  
"For the gifted and famous. Everyone who was anyone was enticed to go to the school. World-famous athletes, musicians, scientists, students, all were given offers to attend. Anyone from outside the exclusive circle who could beat the average grade of attendance could also get into the school, with free tuition, room and board." Uranus closed her eyes. "It was the school everyone wanted to go to....."  
  
At this, Mercury looked down at her computer and typed in several more items. At that, a hologram appeared in front of Ryoko, one which took the demon by surprise.  
  
"What the-"  
"A daimon." Mercury typed into her computer. "This type is an avatistic construct. They were the results of Tomoe's experiments. His dream was to create a fusion superspecies of alien and human DNA, and he experimented on anything that moved within an inch of its life with daimon seeds. But almost all of his constructs were unable to take the massive drug onslaught, alterations and alien seed. Not only that, but daimons are soul suckers - once anyone is germinated with a daimon seed, their soul is slowly deteriorated so that the daimon might be able to live within the body host, as Earth was not the daimon's true habitat. It was very rare for someone whos soul was completely destroyed to not revert into this form."  
"There was a five percent success rate with daimon seed germination." Uranus muttered. "Thousands died from merely being implanted with the seed."  
"For once someone is reverted into an avatisitc form, there is no way to cure it. All the people we fought - even innocent civilians - were killed."  
"I see…" Washu seemed incredibly interested. "Soichi Tomoe…."  
"And now we have to figure out why Locke is connected to this madman...."  
"Madams."  
  
Suddenly, a guard appeared. He bowed, then spoke:  
  
"The....Grandmaster.......wishes to talk to they who have imprisoned him."  
  
------------------------------  
  
_"The Spectre,  
upon gazing,  
towards his body,  
learns the truth,  
as hysteria,  
in the form of a friend,  
showers his former self."  
  
  
Look upon the bodies  
See that which they incur!  
This is the fate of the Miracle Men  
Their bodies to the vulture!  
  
The names were changed in the song  
To fit her hellish design  
With a truth so twisted and obsessive  
Yet to her addled mind, benign….  
  
Stop this, we must  
And learn the truth…  
That which was my father's destruction  
Was your father's victory…..  
  
Victory……  
A word so bitter to those who know the price!!_  
  
  
  
"I have something, madam."  
  
The middle-aged face looked up from its place at the table to the echidna, a small, calm smile on its face.  
  
"He finds the door?"  
"He finds it."  
"Excellent."  
  
The woman, a human, motioned for the echidna to come closer. In the cavernous, Gothic dining hall, any who dined here would feel a chill even as they toasted their salvation. This one, however, slinging his prize on his back, had no fear of her; he had seen his share of death.  
  
"But you failed to get her."  
"This ass stopped me." The echidna patted the lump that was Knuckles. "And you were right. She is heavily guarded. We must be more careful next time. Send a feeler that is more prone to dying but not befo-"  
"That is _my_ decision, Resin, as to do that or not."  
  
The streaked hair, black then green, black then green, made the woman seem almost ridiculous on first glance. With a chuckle, she set down a knife upon the food before her, stabbing it and drawing blood. With an imperative nick of her tongue, she licked it off.  
  
"I trust you can give him to _them_."  
"I will give him to them."  
"And remember. No messing up this time. And…..find the seed while you're at it."  
"Seed?"  
"Yes. Kill them as well."  
  
That was the end of the conversation. Without another word, the woman left, and Resin, the echidna, was left with the body of Knuckles to give to _them._ He almost could have been upset about it.  
  
His way of disposing the Guardian would have been much more merciful.


	7. Ghost

PREZRAK  
_(Ghost)_

  
  
  
The strange darkness made her uneasy.  
  
She wasn't sure how it had happened, but it was much like when her father had disappeared on the plane. Now she, Lara-Su, was now disappeared.  
  
Disappeared into hell.  
  
Shuddering – as it was suddenly much colder in the strange place under the bush – Lara-Su straightened her jacket out and began to walk from the ruins she landed in. It was so strange, how she was in another place, another time…..  
  
Another _everything_.   
  
Was this what her father had been hiding from her?  
  
"Another planet…." She whispered to herself.  
  
With a quiet sniff, the little echidna began to make her way. She could only hope that anyone she met along the way was not hostile, would not hurt her. Then her father would _never_ forgive her.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
The haze in the sky in the mind of the echidna, laying upon a silent hill.  
  
_My eyes……………Infinity Delta…..my ID………  
  
…..where am I……….._  
  
Knuckles' eyes were hazy; he wasn't sure exactly where he was, or how he got there. He knew he was drugged; how badly, he couldn't tell. But he knew that, as it had been before, his powers would be severely limited in this place. His mind, too, his ability to understand much, also impaired.  
  
_Where.....where am I..._  
  
Suddenly, a tingling feeling. On his hand. Someone. Touching?  
  
"Hello....."  
  
The soft, luscious voice crept into his ear, filling him with a strange, drug-induced feeling of joy. He felt woozy, and his insides felt like they would burst at the sound of the voice. He began picturing the person behind the voice, turning to his left to look....  
  
"Hello...." the beautiful, large echidna eyes looked at him, as clear as crystal., from the most beautiful echidna - brown skinned, dark-haired, "Stranger...."  
  
Knuckles' eyes were beginning to clear, and the sight that beheld him was unlike anything he had ever seen.   
  
He was within a waterfall garden oasis of palm trees. But it was no ordinary oasis, just as they were no ordinary palm trees - they were trees with coconuts and milk literally bursting from them. The sky above him, above the bright clouds that hung around him, that was bright blue - he couldn't understand how, but somehow, it was. He looked at the girl, confused.  
  
"Where....where am I?"  
"Master...." The girl blinked provocatively. "Where else? Paradise."  
"Paradise...."  
  
The scent of what befell from the waterfall's river began to come to him now, and the smell was incredible. Milk and honey. mixed. It was unlike anything he had smelled, and he knew it was a quality he had never deduced to be possible. Around the palm trees were bushes, with so many fruits, so succulent and ripe. Like the girls before him.  
  
There were hundreds.....no, _thousands_ - of women, all naked, or at least scantily clad, looking at him, then bowing at his feet. They were all svelte, their hair and skin brown, dark red, dark purple, midnight blue, it didn't matter. They were all in front of him, he sitting on the softest couch he had ever sat on. Nothing in Crystal Tokyo, Knothole, Red Ceres, anywhere in the universe, compared. It truly was Paradise.........  
  
"...Master...?"  
"Chosen one." The girl upon his shoulder softly drew a finger down his arm. "We are the ones who await your command. All that must be done is to ask, and it shall be done."   
"This is Paradise..."  
"Paradise for those who are willing to sacrifice." The eyes kept on him; they were the most beautiful he had ever seen. "Beauty for those who find it in that which is commanded of them; they, in turn, receive rewards in bountiful amounts."  
"You are..."  
"I am Fati-Ma. Your first. I am the one who leads you from your oblivion to your promise." The girl whisked her hand towards the other women, who were still bowed. "These are the ones who obey your commands. As a soldier, as one who has been chosen, in Paradise it is stated that you receive honor."  
"Honor? But I....I can't be de-"  
  
Knuckles looked down at himself. He patted his hands and knees, then spotted something on his arm.  
  
"See?" Knuckles showed the echidna his arm. "I have injuries. A soul has no injuries on their skin."  
"My master." Fati-Ma smiled. "You are not dead yet; but you have been carried up to heaven to be received."  
"Received….."  
  
Knuckles felt dizzy still; his thoughts were hard to collect, and he wasn't moving well. And so he could make little resistance as the supple girl slowly began to crawl upon him.  
  
_Ugh……is this heaven?  
  
If this is heaven…..  
  
Father………I'd see you…….clearly, thoroughly……_  
  
And just as the girl kissed Knuckles, he flickered into view.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
The cell block under the Crystal Palace was rarely used. It was the first time in ten years they had to lock anyone up in it.  
  
"Here, miss Washu."  
"Thanks."  
  
Washu gave a nod to Sailor Mars, who was accompanying her to the new prisoner – the so-called "Grandmaster".  
  
"Sailor Mars, you seem incredibly upset."  
"….Yes. I guess I am."  
"I guess you were a friend of Locke's?"  
"You….could say that."  
  
A deep, sad look was in her eyes; Washu sensed that the soldier had envisioned him as more in her thoughts. But, knowing where to draw a line of privacy, she pursued it no further.  
  
"Where's this 'Grandmaster' who claims to be of the echidnas' Dark Legion?"  
"The Da…" Mars' eyes widened. "You know of it?"  
"I know of a great deal of things." After seeing Mars' suspicious glance. "at least…that which I know from inferred whispers."  
"I'm quite sure of that."  
"This is the cell?"  
"This."  
"Let us enter then!"  
  
And so, the two opened the heavy metal door; they came upon a rather ugly, pitiful sight.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
The 'Grandmaster' was no echidna; he was a squirrel. His hair was in dreadlocks, but they were messy and unkempt. He had one good blue eye, and eye that seemed to stare out towards the two but at the same time see through them; the other was covered by a patch. His face, also, once kind, but now covered with scratches and scars.   
He was thin, terribly thin under his cloak, from lack of food. But Washu could see the crazed look in his eye, and knew that one motion could set him off like a tiger.  
  
"You."  
"Me." Washu paused for a moment. "Oh. Great Grandmaster of-"  
"Fools." The voice cut into Washu's parley. "You cannot keep me, the leader of my echidna kindred, in here forever! I have the strength of the legions I command on my side! They tell me this is not my world; then I shall conquer this world as I have Deowainsta, faithful planet that adheres to the doctrine of the great Kommissar!"  
  
Mars dared to venture closer; something about this strange, confused creature was familiar. The eye, it had been upon another…  
  
"What are you?"  
"An echidna."  
"You aren't."  
"I am. See my hair, and my robes. I am."  
"The great Kommissar…..do you-"  
"The great Kommissar. My slain master." The Grandmaster looked up at Mars as if she were a child. "She who carried the _Tskintsu_ upon her back, and I, one of her disiples, who helped her from the teeth of the Kinmoku beast. I was appointed her successor, the one to conquer the unknown!"  
  
The face, too…..but it had not been on a man that Mars had seen it on before…  
  
"What do you want?" The squirrel squinted his good eye. "Restore me to my troops and I will spare you when I come to this world after the defeat of my mortal enemy."  
"…..1Enemy, eh…."  
  
Washu said nothing as she left. Mars could only stare as she did likewise.  
  
"He's not the murderer…." Washu shook her head. "Our murderer was one of Knuckles' own."  
  
Mars shook her head. She placed the face on a woman. A princess.  
  
"Maybe, deep down, he is…."  
  
--------------------------------  
  
The father was there.  
  
"Dad…"  
"Hmm…?"  
"He…"   
  
Fati-Ma looked over to the side. There was no one there.  
  
"Silly, hero," she whispered into his ear.  
  
But he was still there, still looking at him, his blue eyes looking at him, pleadingly.  
  
_Don't fall for her…._  
  
Knuckles' head snapped. There was something in Fati-Ma's hair, and she was taking it out.  
  
"Fati-"  
  
The girls disappeared. The paradise disappeared. It was all in Knuckles' imagination that this was happening. He felt his hand react to Fati-Ma, and it grabbed the hidden object before the echidna siren could react.   
"Huaah…………!!" She sputtered with a gasp.  
  
The entire scene was blurry, and became blurrier when Knuckles felt the warm red liquid on his body. The girl shuddered for a few sconds, her eyes wide with shock. Anger that her plan failed.   
  
She slid off, landing on the ground, the knife planted firmly into her esophagus.   
  
"Dad…?!"   
  
_Run…_  
  
The spirit flickered as the girls began to crowd around the body, and the guardian.  
  
_run now_  
  
Even in the drug-enduced haze, Knuckles grabbed a strand of vine and swung over the girls, just as they began to shout towards the sky.  
  
The ceiling.  
  
Knuckles' feet hit the wall, and he went crashing through, landing back first. With a gasp, he struggled back upwards, and began to run. Run as far as he could from this strange, sudden nightmare….  
  
------------------------------  
  
"….Hmph."  
  
The woman shrugged, even as her prey escaped. She turned to Resin, her smile unfaltering.  
  
"Go to Tokyo. Try again."  
"…..Yes, madam."  
  
The echidna left, his face cast to the ground. With an unrelenting smile, the woman looked up, smiling. On a screen above her chair, Knuckles running.  
  
"So such an insect should run," she mused. "Injected with death, they shall stop. I suppose that is what is called for."  
  
  



	8. Failure

NEOODACHA  
_(Failure)_

  
  
  
_"The Spectre,  
upon gazing,  
towards his body,  
learns the truth,  
as hysteria,  
in the form of a friend,  
showers his former self.  
  
  
"Oh Henry!  
Can ghosts,   
though dead,  
feel stabbings of betrayal?"_  
  
The violent images of death loomed over Washu, the agony of what remained upon the face of Gregory Weshcye implanted into the photos.  
  
"George Wesyche, murdered January 18, 1998. His murder is unsolved. The only piece of evidence is a paper with shreds of a poem by obscure writer Jocelyn Davis…."  
  
Washu clicked another screen, and a list of names came up. Wesyche's name blinked.  
  
"Of course…" She blinked. "Well, its obvious that there's only two people left……two people who could have committed this murder."  
  
At this, a knock came on the door. Turning around, the scientist saw Ryoko, a frown on her face.  
  
"Well! Happy sunshine, what can I do for you?"  
"Absolutely nothing," Ryoko muttered. "I see you're having fun on your computer, as usual."  
"Of course I am."  
"Right." Ryoko mumbled. "Mars wants you to confirm the Grandmaster's real identity."  
"As if it will give her closure for her friends on Mobius."  
"Well," Ryoko shrugged. "Its something that's come out of the investigation."  
"…..Good point."  
  
Washu gave a chuckle as Ryoko closed the door.  
  
"Now……..to get this all ready for the soldiers. They will be interested in knowing this….."  
  
------------------------  
  
SLAM!  
  
Knuckles threw himself at the door. He gave a gasp as he fell to the ground, but was instantly up, though breathing heavily.  
  
_Must…..summon phima power…._  
  
Knuckles took several deep breaths, closed his eyes. He tried to concentrate. Back to the day he was filled with power…..he himself had power bred into his being……..feeling for the Silver Crystal, and then…..  
  
Nothing.  
  
Knuckles shook his head. It was useless. His phima form was somehow dead. And it didn't help that he truly needed those power now, in this weakened state. He knew what these people were capable of. Murder.  
  
_My father's murder…_  
  
Knuckles forced his self-imposed guilt back into his mind. Now wasn't the time for it. Now was the time to run, get out, back to Earth (somehow, he knew this wasn't Earth) and get help.  
  
Before they killed Serenity.  
  
"HALT!!"  
  
The voice jerked Knuckles back into reality, and with a shout he smashes his foot into the guard's nose. He continued running, his mind trying to clear of the drugs.  
  
_Come on……pull yourself together…..you're the @#%$ Guardian Savior, stupid!! Don't let these insane insects get to you!!_  
  
More he ran, struggling to focus. He slammed into another door, taking a deep breath. He knew that his powers had to return from the drug-induced trip for him to do anything. He hoped against hope that it would happen soon.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Resin felt the ground shift in front of him, the ruins of the building in front of him.  
  
_From dust to dust…._  
  
The sky above Infinity Delta, unlike anywhere else in Crystal Tokyo, was stormy, dark, and foreboding. With a sigh, Resin began to walk. Walk…..to freedom?  
  
_No. I couldn't._  
  
He had been with the woman for too long…..Death Natron.  
  
_Death Natron….with your promise of freedom, but it hallows out with me…._  
  
He was her top assassin. There were none who could match him. His past as a whole was vital to Natron's successes. If the Grandmaster happened to find her, she wouldn't have known what to do. It was he, Resin, a former servant of the Legion, who taught the serpent to thrive in the foggy forests.  
  
He wondered what would happen after she was finished with her revenge. Continue her old work? Slaughter him, and all who were her army? Or keep them for another day, to slave with no choice.  
  
_I once had a choice…I…_  
  
He put it into the back of his head. It was so long ago; there would have been no one to back him up either way.  
  
With another sigh, he began to walk back, to attempt the doing away of the pretty young angel when he heard a sound that made his blood chill.  
  
"Daaaaddy!!!"  
  
The voice resonated through his head, registering in his memory. But it seemed impossible. It _was_ impossible.  
  
"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaddy!!!"  
  
The young echidna girl, her red dreadlocks and pink bangs flying in the breeze, looked lost, lonely and downright frightened.  
  
"DAAAAAAAAAAADDY!!!"  
  
Resin stared upon the young girl. Never, never had he imagined…..  
  
The child truly looked familiar.  
  
"Mommy? Daddy?"  
  
The girl gave a whimper at that. His mission melting in the face of this strange quagmire, Resin slowly descended upon her, his arms reaching out towards her.  
  
_This girl….I must…._  
  
Before he understood why he was truly doing it, he felt himself wrap his hand over her mouth as he yanked her from the ruins, the ground once again shifting into the forest.  
  
"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!"  
  
The girl writhed in horror, but there was nothing she could do.   
  
When Resin wanted something, he stopped at nothing to get it.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Pluto's head sharply went up.  
  
"So we just have to figure out…" Uranus looked at Pluto. "Setsuna?"  
"….Trouble."  
  
-------------------------------  
  
  
Knuckles felt the pain shoot up his side.  
  
_What the…_  
  
Even in his state, he could feel a terrible boding danger. To his loved ones.  
  
_….Lara-Su?_  
  
His head jerked up. In front of him, on the balcony, was nothing more than foggy, wet forest. It spread as far as the eye could see. Fog, immense fog and smoke, covering the sky. Only in the far distance did he think he saw civilization, but the choking air made it deadly apparent that he might not make it to the city without recapturement.  
  
_Father……he stood there…_  
  
As he slowly edged away from the balcony, his safe haven for the moment, he remembered. His father had been there, warning him with his presence of the fake paradise, of his own peril.  
  
_That was no dream._ He could feel his mind clear. _He came to warm me. But of what did he come to warn me of…..  
  
"The Spectre,  
upon gazing,  
towards his body,  
learns the truth,  
as hysteria,  
in the form of a friend,  
showers his former self."  
  
  
Look upon the bodies  
See that which they incur!  
This is the fate of the Miracle Men  
Their bodies to the vulture!"  
  
  
Who….are the Miracle Men……..and what does my father……have to do with them?  
  
He has to do with everything   
to the Death Natron…_  
  
"Death Natron…"  
  
A sound caused his eyes to widen. He threw his head around, but it was too little. Too late.  
  
***TATTATATTATATTATATTATATTATATTATATTATATTATATTATATTATATTA  
TATTATAtattatattaTATTATATTATATTATATTATATTA***   
  
Knuckles took a long breath as he felt his body shiver violently. It was a convoluted breath, a struggle even to think of breathing, as he felt himself shut down in the face of the drops, the splatters of dark kraseatic bile which spouted from him like a flower field.   
  
It spilled everywhere as he stumbled back, the blood.  
  
"No…..no…power…."  
  
He had not recovered enough to get any power to save him this time, and he knew it. Knuckles felt himself lose his body movements, but didn't feel himself stumble and slam into the balcony. The dark, foggy colors of the sky were drastically changed to the blurry, impending colors of green……more crashing sounds, the color brown under him even as his eyes rolled into the-  
  
  


*CRACK* 

  
  
  
….ground of his grave.  
  
--------------------------  
  
_The Spectre could only hold his head into his hands as he watched it happen. More spewed from the phima-incarnate's body, and instantly and movement of life he might have had was stilled.  
  
No……  
…….His shell ran out…….  
What?  
  
From the forest, a tall, darkened figure suddenly stood next to the Spectre. The cold dark eyes flashed with a power that would make mortal men tremble if they saw it. This figure, unlike the Spectre, was not translucent; luck was on its side. When it spoke, it was as if the invader of Knuckles' mind had appeared in real life.  
  
The battle with the Ophiron twenty years ago of our time drained the power of the Creed from his body. His spirit is starting to come towards you; it will materialize into a true specteral form soon.  
We must restore it before it is too late for him to return to his body!  
….There is only one way……  
  
_The shadow carefully floated towards the mangled body of the echidna, picking it up and examining it. It was riddled with bullets, and blood was still pouring everywhere. The eyes, rolled back into Knuckles' skull, were dull and black, and his mouth already stank of mold from the drugs the enemy had injected into him._  
  
Come, Locke. _Giving a glance towards the east, the shadow floated back towards the Spectre._ Our work is only beginning._  
  
In a flicker of the moment, where the two had stood, the dead body of a fallen Guardian in their care, there was nothing.  
  
  



	9. Intermission 1

OSTANOVKA ODNE  
_(Intermission 1)_

  
  
  
_Crak._  
  
"……Daddy…."  
  
The young girl mumbled in her sleep as Resin quietly dragged her through the woods upon his shoulder. He could feel her chest heaving near his cheek, almost ticking him. It reminded him of another young lady….  
  
_No._ Again he pushed away. _She is dead, they are all dead._  
  
Another sound of voices came to his ears. Marching shouts.  
  
"One, two, three, four!"  
  
Resin quickly ducked as a scout group of the Dark Legion, current rulers of the planet Deowainsta, marched through the marshes, their lasers cocked, their voices shouting as to scare any potential attackers who might defy the Grandmaster.  
  
Resin wasn't fazed by them. In his heyday, he alone could take ten scout groups twice the size of this one that passed before him; indeed, even now, he could take them out easily.  
  
_……This girl…_  
  
Resin could only wince as the troop passed. Something about the young girl was preventing him from taking any action. And so he waited until they were gone.  
  
_I must give her safe journey…_ Resin's thoughts echoed into his memories. _If I am to see the truth…_  
  
----------------------------  
  
The woman, watching the fun of the echidna's fall, gave a sigh.  
  
_Pathetic,_ she thought. _I'd have expected better from the so-called Guardian Savior…._  
  
She felt her neck. It was time to change.  
  
With a sign, a breath of exhilaration, she walked from the main gathering room. It was an old Deowainstan church, a place marked with images of the planets pagan gods. Though large for its pagan religion, it was partially underground. All the better for the woman, as she was well hidden in the trees without sacrificing much needed space.   
  
Going up the stairs, she passed by the so-called "Room of Nirvana", a room used by older priests to lure men into the religion using, nubile, seductive women to coerce them to it. She gave a dark smile; unlike the Dark Legion, led by the Grandmaster who called himself "Asastynax", she gave some recessions to allow the planetary faith to be somewhat existent with her troops.  
  
_My troops…._  
  
_They are his_, she thought as she opened a door near the third floor. It was a bathroom, a dark, somewhat filthy place, its walls lined with face mask that was the color of her skin. _They were always his. From the day he signed his name to them…that which I commanded are truly his._  
  
Her finger going to her neck, she gave a tug at the skin, and the skin complied. The metal shell underneath she was careful not to damage. More, more skin off as she pulled, and with a toss of her head the somewhat fro-like striped hair fell, so that she could talk off more of the skin.  
  
When all was said and done, she glared at herself in the mirror, her heart and mind hating what it saw. The entire right side of her face, and her neck, nothing but metal and wire, and there were till some burnt pieces of skin which clung onto her metal cheekbone. Old burnt skin also clung to her cranium, which was a thick shell of titanium alloy. She was, on top, a cyborg. There were other parts of her body as well, but it was on her face that made her most angry.  
  
_…This wasn't _his_ fault…._ Slowly, as she had so many time before, the woman, Death Natron, touched her metal face. The robotic white eye twitched at her finger. _It was the fault of he who lies dead now. But even with him dead, my wrath against those responsible….it is far from over._  
  
Without another word, the woman went to work with the mask goo on the wall. Quickly, deftly – it was a routine she had to undergo for years – she reconstructed her face. She did not ind that this time, her robotic eye had no red contact – she had been seen without the mask before, and her gimp eye bothered no one in her camp.  
  
_I am not satisfied…_ Natron looked into the mirror. _Not until she is dead, she with the blue eyes that fool revered with such blindness. Then……..I shall finally begin my _real_ work………_  
  
----------------------------  
  
"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"  
  
There was a moment of solo celebration in Washu's room.  
  
"YESSSSS!!" Washu rubbed her hands excitedly. "I haven't been this exuberant in a long time! Time to show the kiddies what's going on!!!"  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"You're….._positive_?"  
"Absolutely." Mars looked towards the queen. "I really believe the creature that is calling itself the 'Grandmaster' is related to the Acorn family."  
"Incredible." Uranus shook her head. "A Legionnaire that is a part of the Freedom Fighters."  
"I wouldn't think so, Uranus." Mercury replied. "He seems unaware of who he is, and he kept mentioning Lien-Da when I talked to him."  
"To have a wormhole in Tokyo…." The queen looked down. "How could he…? Is it possible he…."  
"He must have brought some friends with him to the Delta when the Legion attacked Tokyo all that time ago." Mercury looked onto her computer. "Its really the most logical theory. If he somehow joined the Legionnaire when it was still on Mobius, then wandered around with Lien-Da, and attacked with the Legion and Tokyo and fell into a wormhole, it makes sense."  
"Not really. What's a wormhole doing in Tokyo?"  
"You're forgetting we have one in Egypt. Its possible."  
"Yes…" The queen rubbed her head. "But I thought the wormhole was closed when we fought the Death Busters."  
"Maybe there were more."  
"But how?"  
"I know how."  
  
The group turned to see Washu behind them, a beam on her face.  
  
"Oh, great."  
"Nice to see you too." Washu held her hand up. "I have figured out how Locke and Tomoe could have possibly known each other, giving the factors which would prove otherwise."  
"What? How?"  
  
  
Washu gave a smile.  
  
"Let me regale you in the tale…..…."  
  
----------------------------  
  
Deep within the forest, the Spectre watched quietly as the shadowed figure finally dropped the dead body onto the ground.  
  
_Is this wise?  
__We have little choice._ The shadowed figure looked down as it knelt next to the corpse. _This is the only recourse__. If he is ever to understand……….this is how it must be.  
__But your life…..his power….it might not-  
__I am not afraid__._ The shadowed figure smiled. _There are other people who feel the same. If this is how it must be…..then this is how it must be._  
  
Without any other words, the figure closed its eyes, holding its hands to its chest. For a moment, nothing happened. All that moved were the trees around them, the wind, the leaves. That, and the figure's breathing.  
  
_Let me bring him back  
Knuckles I can sense you  
This power of mine  
Glaiveless Hands_  
  
  
Suddenly, a light came from its chest.  
  
What cause the light was suddenly in the figure's hand, illuminating the grove the Spectre and the figure were in. The face of the figure, that of a young woman's was in full view as the light floated towards Knuckles, while it made the Spectre disappear even more.  
  
_Hotaru…!!  
  
_The light flashed once more, and before the Spectre could protest again, his form dissipated into the light. When the mist of the spirit was no more, the light descended upon Knuckles, disappearing as it touched his cold skin._  
  
"It is done."   
  
_Carefully, the young woman, her black hair in her face, her tiara upon her forehead, and her purple soldier uniform torn and worn from years of combat, carefully held up the Guardian's head._  
  
"Now….I can only wait. And hope."__  
  
  
_


	10. Intermission 2

OSTANOVKA DVA  
_(Intermission Two)_

  
  
  
_"Power is chaos. Technology is power. The strength of one, the power of one. That is all."  
  
  
Upon the threshold of departure the echidna had stood, hearing these words from his father, a man much like himself. Before his family was destroyed, he had been warned.  
  
  
"One day, the true bringer of power and chaos will grace this world. Maybe, we shall not live to see it. But I, the King of Death, that which they call me, will see it happen. See the bringer with my own eyes. See the destruction of the civilization!"_  
  
  
  
  
Resin gave an angry growl. It had been long ago. There was no such thing. His father was a liar.  
  
_There is no such thing…I told him so…._  
  
The doors of the old cathedral lay before him, waiting to open. With considerable force, Resin took those memories back into the depths of forgetfulness, where they belonged.  
  
But it wasn't easy. He had the child with him. Yet he had been told that they would not exist in the future.  
  
_I must keep my composure…..I must…._  
  
No one said anything to the echidna as he passed them; he was second only to the Death Natron, and his position was both admired and feared. He was a Machiavelli to them, someone not to mess with. Someone with a shady past.  
  
The girl was beginning to stir as he quietly knocked on the door of Natron's reception room. For a moment, he hesitated. He was not sure how useful the child would be, and he didn't even know why he was bothering to bring the child. Yet, deep down, he felt connected to the child, almost felt an impulse to _protect_ it.  
  
Finally, after a moment, his hand pounded on the door.  
  
"Death Natron." He called hoarsely. "I must see you…"  
"Come in." The voice was as it always was when placated – calm and collected.  
"….Yes, madam."  
  
With a small curse on his lips as to what she would say, he entered, his booty on his shoulders. Indeed, the moment the Death Natron's eyes came upon Lara-Su, they seemed to become incensed.  
  
"What is this?"  
"Mada-"  
"Silence." Resin wished to simply twist the woman's neck at the harsh reproach, but he knew it would do him little good. "What child do you have there? Is it the guardian's?"  
  
Resin was slightly stunned. He hadn't looked at the face for _his_ similarities.  
  
"Let me see the child."  
  
At that moment, Resin could feel the child's body move in a waking position. With a gasp, he dropped the girl to the floor. A cry later, and she was awake.  
  
"No!!" She screamed when she saw him, and drew back. "Get away from me!"  
  
As a guardian breed, she had the ability to sense others who were of the same mind as the strange echidna. With that in her thoughts, fear overcame her, and before the Death Natron could catch her, she shut her eyes tight, swung towards the origin of her senses….and felt the mask crack in her hands.  
  
"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHR!!"  
  
She opened her eyes, saw the robotic face, and screamed. She had thought that they were of the past. Of her father's books.  
  
Her screaming was then ceased by a sudden crack on her own neck. She fell, her horrified expression still on her face.  
  
"Natron…!"  
"Take this brat out of my sight."  
  
The fury in the Death Natron's heart for the family of her enemy once again attacking her caused her eyes to turn blood red. Resin had seen her fury boil over several times, so it was not that he was nervous about. It was what she was angry over which made him feel, strangely enough, fearful for the life he brought to her. It was a first and he realized that it was his memories that were to blame.  
  
_….What have I done…._  
  
"She screams too much." Controlling her rage as best as she could, she turned around. "Take that child away. Kill her at the first chance you have."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"…..You have something?"  
  
The group stared at Washu. It seemed too perfect, that the scientist could have something so quickly. But she poke, and everyone listened.  
  
"Perhaps I should explain….and show you."  
  
With that, the scientist's hand went into her pocket, producing a small clasp which she stuck to the wall. Upon contact with the plaster, the clasp opened, shining a bright light onto the other side of the room. Within the light were green and blue colors, shaped in such a way that it struck all who looked at it that the projection was familiar.  
  
"Earth." Everyone let their breath out. "Here. The little red dots that will appear are what I like to call atomic 'pockets' - places on earth where, in contrast to any known theories, have an atomic misalignment. Most of these places are pretty much dead, uninhabited, uncared for. Except for one."  
  
The group watched as one spot fell upon a chain of islands near one of the continents.  
  
"Japan...."  
"Mmmhmm." Washu nodded. "The Infinity Delta."  
"How?"  
"Well, I certainly can't say for certain. But a variety of factors can come into play." Washu replied. "Normally, a weakened atomic structure isn't something to really get all worked about - unless it becomes a black hole. However, that only occurs where stars are, because the atoms are so heated. Here, however, there has to be another explanation for this type of portal opening."  
"And you have it?"  
"Yup. Drastic abuse of the pocket's already weak atomic structure."  
"Ok, Ms. Washu...."  
  
Mercury stood up before the pink-haired girl. Washu's eyes, in return, widened at the soldier.  
  
"Lets say we believe you and that something drastic..._did_ happen." Mercury pointed to the map. "Not that I doubt you. But there isn't anything short of an atomic explosion that would probably do that, and even then I don't think that's to blame. Care to theorize on that?"  
"Glad you asked, soldier." The crooked smile reappeared. "This is where we have the good Professor Tomoe appear."  
  
With a snap of her fingers, Kiyone appeared in the room a photo.  
  
"Thanks." Back towards the audience, "This is a picture taken in 1984, found in the National Archives. I thought you might want to take a look at this..."  
  
Each person looked at the picture as it was passed around. After looking at it, a voice suddenly piped up:  
  
"Locke's not in here."  
"I know." Washu took the photo back. "But almost everyone else in this photo was killed in the fashion that Locke was. All of the people in this photo are dead….except for two."  
  
With that, the photo appeared on Washu's projector, with two figures circled. One was of a young girl. The other was a young man.  
  
"Those two. The only ones unaccounted for."  
"Who are they?"  
"Well, the guy…." Washu paused. "His name is Aaron Sabre. He was an assistant of sorts to Tomoe and George Wesyche. According to the papers, he was an experiment volunteer for Project Superhuman."  
"Project…" Everyone slowly gasped.  
"The avatism project!"  
"Indeed….I guess." Washu crimped eye, then shrugged. "His whereabouts after 1984 were never known."  
"He could have died, being reverted into daimon form."  
"A possibility. But no one can confirm it, since diamons didn't seem to start appearing until ten years later."  
"And the woman…?" The Queen asked.  
"…..Rania Googolov." The name caused most of the soldiers to stiffen. "She was Tomoe's personal assistant from 1977, when she was seventeen, until 1984 as well, when she supposedly died in an explosion at Tomoe Labs. Nothing was ever found of her either."  
"So which one is it?"  
"Don't know. It could be either one of them."  
  
The group looked down at their places. It seemed strange to all of them, that they, the queen's protectors, couldn't figure this out. It was a precarious time, and they all knew that identifying the murderer would allow them to stop a possible assassination against the queen.  
The queen, meanwhile, was holding her head. She gave a moan, but no one heard her.  
  
"So no one knows for sure?"  
  
The spontaneous thought came to Mars.  
  
"Perhaps there is someone who knows."  
"Who?"  
"The….Grandmaster."  
"Is it safe to trust him?" Uranus stepped forward. "I'm sorry, but if he is the prince of the Acorn kingdom, or at least a member of the royal family, his speaking in his current condition would be slightly detrimental. We don't know if we can trust this scum."  
"But, Haruka…" Mars turned to Washu. "You heard him. He spoke of a mortal enemy who was fighting with him to obtain Deowainsta, the planet in the portal. If Pluto speaks truthfully, and the assassin went through the same portal as Knuckles did…the one the prince came out of…"  
"Hmm….Washu looked up at Mars. "There's a chance that we might be able to solve this. Go get him."  
  
  
_He is not here…_  
  
  
The sudden voice had everyone up in surprise. Washu looked over at Mars, then over at the queen.  
  
"Well……not here?….Whoever said that, he's in the prison. I'll go-"  
  
  
_No._  
  
  
This time, everyone looked. The strange voice was coming from the queen.  
  
  
_He…..is not here……_  
  
  
Suddenly, the queen stood up, her body glowing a bright white color. The blue irises of her eyes seemed to swallow the pupils until they became a steely blue, even as she looked upon the soldiers.  
  
  
_The prince is no longer here…._  
  
  
"Queen?!"  
  
With a outward lift of her hand, the queen reached out, a glowing light appearing in the palm. A small wisp of energy filled the room as the Silver Crystal formulated in her hand.  
  
"Serenity?!"  
"Highness?" Washu cocked her head. "What's she doing?"  
  
  
_…..Scientist……_  
  
  
The steel blue eyes turned to Washu now. Within the queen's new eyes, there was a strange new power that seemed to dance in the blue eyes. Power, and another being.  
  
A child.  
  
"What….?"  
  
The eyes flashed.  
  
  
_Danger…..there is danger…..to tell…_  
  
  
The Crystal appeared, flashed brilliantly, blinding everyone. Washu struggled to look upon the queen, but found that the queen no longer stood – in her place was something else, something that was feeding off from the queen. Back from the grave, with a task.  
  
Before she could identify the spirit, the crystal let out another blast of light. This time, the scientist struggled against the power, even as the soldiers and Kiyone fell. In the end she lost, the power too great to withstand, and she finally fell unconscious to the floor.  
  
--------------------  
  
_The light could be seen for miles in the large city, but it was of no consequence to the Grandmaster.  
  
He simply shrugged it off as he approached the ruins again, his head going down as he did. It was to conceal his eyes, which burned with determination. To kill.  
  
Death Natron was his greatest enemy. He was jailed because of her. And now, she would pay dearly for it_


	11. Flashback

OBOZRYONEYO PROSHEDSHYEGO  
_(FLASHBACK)_

  
  
  
  
_It was strange to see it this way.  
  
Knuckles could swear he was nothing, yet everything, at the same time. He knew he was dead, but he could still see through his eyes. And there was the light.  
  
He didn't know how it got him here. But he was falling. Back to Tokyo.  
  
But it was not the Tokyo he remembered. It was a Tokyo from long ago, a Tokyo that has not existed in his lifetime, not in the way he remembered it. Parts of it were missing. Being built.  
  
The Infinity Delta.  
  
The Tokyo……of his father?_  
  
  
------------------------------  
  
  
"……lo………._Hello_….."  
  
The eyes slowly opened up. Two figures stood over him. Overlander female. Overlander male.  
  
"_Are you ok?_"  
  
The creature blinked. He had fallen through a gopher hole, on his way to see Horatio……..and had…  
He looked quizzically. He didn't quite understand.  
  
"_….This animal seems to be sentient with human-like thought, but he doesn't understand the language, sir._"  
"_Indeed._" The man smiled. "_But it is still a large step for Valhalla. I'll see what's in this book and I'll log this into the computer immediately._"  
"_Yes._" The female smiled. "_It is._"  
  
The creature struggled to understand. He didn't know what it was these people wanted from him. All he wanted was to get back home.  
  
He was already regretting taking the Creed.  
  
-----  
  
"…Hello?"  
  
The bald man frowned as a voice shouting in German began to seemingly berate him on the phone. Once again, it was a so-called General from Washington.  
  
"Sir, it takes time to fully see any progress in…..Yes, sir, I know that there are some, we just have to….sir! Sir?!"  
  
With a curse, the scientist put down the phone. He looked over towards another one of his bedfellows, a black-skinned person who was screwing something onto a large metal machine.  
  
"Nekemo, that was-"  
"I know who it was." The black man shook his head. "He wants his land."  
  
The doctor gave a sigh, sitting down in a chair as he did. It was long, arduous work they were doing. Seven years….eight years, almost, but nothing was there.  
  
"The rate we're going, we're not going to get it to him." The pale man rubbed his forehead. "We might be reverted back to private funding, and then we're screwed."  
"The Pentagon is demanding, Dr. Wesyche."  
"Indeed. We're supposed to deliver." The pale man, Dr. Wesyche, looked up. "A supposed twenty five exploitable wormholes in the construction of the Delta area using atomic smashers to find them. Not one has turned up yet. Perhaps this is nothing more than a wild goose chase, Leikombu."  
"We cannot give up all hope, George. It is possible that we are simply not looking in the right places. And if we are wrong…"  
"If we are wrong?"  
"We will announce the failure next month in Paris."  
"Oh, but Nekomo, if we announce failure, the Russians will have won the race, the horse and the roses." Wesyche shook his head. "Truly selfish, yes, but ever since intelligence informed us that the Russians have known of an existing wormhole for _twenty years_….and we learn it from the niece of the man responsible, one of our own workers, no less…..why, to fail would make us look like communists. It is a label I do not care to hold in my native land, especially if it bars me from supporting myself in any way."  
"George, there are those in my world whom haven't such a luxury of supporting themselves." Nekomo's face seemed darker that that. "All because of the people I work for. You know nothing of the word 'Mobutu', and how here I am safe from that word."  
"Yes, yes. But won't you be sent back to Kinshasa if we fail?"  
"No." Nekomo shook his head. "I have an offer to research elemental physics in Berkley, California. I have told them that if Project Valhalla fails I will most readily accept to be apart of the Elemental Discovery Project."  
"….Indeed…."  
  
Wesyche rubbed his head again. The future was bleak indeed for the scientists of the Infinity Delta.  
  
-----  
  
Slowly, the fateful night went.  
  
"Hmm…." Tomoe turned over to his right. "Rania, do you have any coffee?"  
"….Of course."  
"I'd like some."  
  
She willingly obliged, and Tomoe took it gladly. With a gulp, half of it was gone.  
  
"What's that, dear?"  
"Something I found on the creature." Tomoe smiled. "You call me 'dear' quite a bit."  
"I…" Rania turned red. "Excuse me."  
  
Tomoe gave a chuckle as Rania left, her face red. It was no secret to him that Rania seemed to profess feeling for him. However, he knew that his work did not allow him to really be as forthcoming with his own feelings. He had a duty to the science community, and he knew it. Rania could come later, after the completion of Valhalla.  
  
He returned to the book, this small book that he had recovered off of the creature. There were a few things the creature had when Tomoe looked through – some sort of stationary, a change of clothes, and the book he was reading. Nor was it hard for Tomoe to get all of these items; it was nothing a sedative for the creature couldn't do.  
  
Slowly he poured through the book, examining it, looking at it…..until it hit him as to what exactly it was.  
  
_One moment.  
  
This book…..is an experiment log!  
  
Indeed, this is advanced…….  
  
But how do I crack it?_  
  
Something tugged at Soichi's mind; it was like being at college again. The excitement of learning something new always intrigued him to no end. It was what drove him, to experiment, to implement. All a part of science, for that was the purpose of a scientist. To discover the unknown.  
  
Another quick swig of coffee, and the professor was taking out sheets of paper, jotting down notes, looking at numbers and formulas of a different language. It was one o'clock when he began; but to him, the night, the journey, had just started.  
  
------  
  
It would be three more days before Tomoe decided to reveal his findings to his companion.  
  
"George!"  
"Soichi."  
  
Older by twenty years, Wesyche looked up to see the youthful glimmer in the young scientist's eyes. He was quite surprised by it; it was something he had not seen since the beginning of Valhalla's conception.  
  
"What are you..?"  
"I'm planning the future. What's that on your desk?"  
"Oh…" Wesyche looked down at the computer he was typing at. With a shrug he picked up his coffee and sipped it. "Nothing more than our report to the ISC. Anything you'd like me to put in? Any type of greeting?"  
"No."  
"Ok-"  
"I found a wormhole three days ago."  
  
The coffee sprayed all over the desk.   
  
"You _what_?!"  
"I found it. Over the vicinity of the Meiou Zone. And a creature. It fell from it-"  
"Why the _hell_ didn't you tell this to me three days ago?!"  
"Because…" Tomoe's hand went into his pocket. "Of _this_."  
  
He threw a pile of papers onto Wesyche's desk, and the Brit reluctantly picked it up. For about a half hour, Wesyche did nothing but read, his face becoming blanker from shock as he went along. Tomoe's expression, on the other hand, didn't change; he knew exactly what he was doing, he was no longer shocked, but instead was triumphant.  
  
"Tomoe…..is…." Finally, Wesyche stammered as he looked over the first page. "Is this…"  
"Yes."  
"But….its impossible!"  
"It isn't."  
"Who wrote this….what….what the alien's name?!"  
"…He's calling himself…..Aaron Sabre."  
  
_For good reason, too…_  
  
"Soichi…." Wesyche stood up, his face pale. "You realize what that is, right?"  
"I know exactly what it is." Tome smiled. "It's a formula. A formula, and a map. A _gene_ map of the components of deoxyribonucleic acid."  
"DNA?"  
"Precisely."  
"….From the alien…?!"  
"George, this is a breakthrough." Tomoe's voice was excited. It was as if he was back at Harvard once more to Wesyche. "This proves that all genetic material through the universe is the _same_. This is the discovery that science is looking for! For years we have studied DNA, but never quite understood how it made us up, or even if DNA is the same for different types of creatures. Look, George! This entire paper is the diagram that proves that it is! This is the image for one chromosome in particular….Chromosome 4."  
"Good god….."  
"We have always thought of this chromosome to be that which holds more than half of the genetic physical data for the body. I tested the hypothesis when you were teaching me, George, remember? I failed that time. But this is it. I tested this one, and it's the real thing. This has what I was missing. This is our _ticket_ to _discovery_!"  
"You think…"  
"I do." Tomoe's eyes sparkled. "If we can crack Chromosome 4 of the human genome using Lo-er, Dr. Sabre's formulas, why…..we could use drugs to chemically modify the immune tolerance of human embryos! It could be a major breakthrough in biogenetics, a cure for thousands of diseases! Why, Chromosome four is, after all, considered the physical gene, as it supposedly holds all physical information pertaining to the composition of muscles, bones, even the brain!"  
"Physical modification…" Weschye slowly shook his head. "Soichi, your current team is not qualified to do that."  
"I am, doctor."  
"Yes, but….you were trained in it." Wesyche pointed to the lab. "Many of the guys here are only trained in quantum physics. That's what they're here for. And that's what the grant said. For Project Valhalla."  
"Who says we can't bargain a new grant?" Tomoe laughed. "Remember, the Infinity Delta and everything around it – including these labs – are ours on loan until 2011. They can't kick us out under any circumstances, and I don't think asking for a change of our project's emphasis is going to upset our investors."  
"Well, Soichi…"  
"Come on, George." Tomoe slapped Wesyche on the back. "What have we got to lose? Find that scientific spirit, and have Rania compose the letter by tonight for post tomorrow!"  
  
-----  
  
**January 25, 1984  
  
  
Secretariat Charles Bournes  
ICSU   
51 Bd de Montmorency  
75016   
Paris   
France  
  
To Whom It May Concern:  
  
Mons. Soichi Tomoe of Tokyo, Japan, and Mons. George Wesyche of Bedfordshire, Great Britain, do request of the Secretariat a change of research emphasis in the Infinity Delta projects. We hereby ask that emphasis be shifted onto GENETICS, starting on February 4, 1984.  
  
In the course of the past several months, certain points of compound discharge that has come from the wormholes has given us reason to believe that certain genetic material within the confines of deoxyribonucleic acid is constant throughout the universe. We have also been given reason to believe that said discharge is usable for research into Chromosome 4 of the human genome, and therefore research into the human condition itself. Such findings from Project Valhalla have not been beneficial to the original intent of the study.  
  
Therefore, it is through that, the current failure to find a path to the stars, which we wish to change the course of our program to make of greater use of what is here upon earth.  
  
We thank the Secretariat for his consideration.  
  
  
Sincerely,  
  
  
_Soichi Tomoe, Ph.D, M.D.;  
George Wesyche, Ph.D;_  
  
Tokyo**  
  
  
  
  
"Is this all?"  
"All of it."  
  
Wesyche rubbed his head as Rania indignantly handed him the letter.  
  
"This is a bad idea, sir."  
"I can't do anything about it, Rania." The doctor shook his head. "Tomoe's the head, and obviously he's piqued by this…..this Aaron Sabre. If he so wants to change the objective from…atom smashing and wormhole conquering to genetics, and the council and US government allow it, its his call."  
"Well, sir-"  
"Rania…" Wesyche nodded. "I know. Your father would have wanted to continue the atom smashing. The…..exploration of the wormholes and the planets within. But your father is in Russia. This is Tokyo. He's not here. And in Tokyo, to a great extent, Tomoe's word on the project is law. I wish I could change his mind, but I can't."  
  
Looking down at the letter with a bit of reluctance, Wesyche gave a huff before taking off from Rani's office. From where she stood, Rania could only stare as the door slammed.  
  
  
------  
  
  
"How does that feel?"  
"…..Strange."  
  
The creature could only look at himself as he donned the strange suit. It made him look like an Overlander, a rather handsome one, but nevertheless he felt uncomfortable doing it.  
  
_But I have no choice…_  
  
"It is a special suit designed to help you correspond like a human. It teaches your body the proper mannerism within, so that you aren't known to be alien."  
"…..You told me already."  
"Well, now." Tomoe beamed. "Let us have you come meet the team, shall we? And….remember…..remember the phonics I taught you."  
"…Of course."  
  
_The …."english" phonics for a whole week, all day……every day…._  
  
The creature hated Tomoe deep down in his heart. He had taken his work, _his_ work, and that which was supposed to be secret, and stole it. And now he had to dress up in this goofy looking costume and pretend to be a part of his race. At the rate he was going, he would never be able to fulfill his promise.  
  
_My promise…..to do it…._  
  
"Colleagues!"  
  
He was corralled through a door. Outside were twenty white smocked figures, and one woman in black.  
  
"Friends…" Tomoe beamed. "I would like you to meet…..Dr. Aaron Sabre."  
  
The group simply stared at him, and the creature did likewise. There were a variety of people in the group – black, white, yellow, red. He had never seen such a variety of Overlanders in his life.  
  
"Soichi…" One of them finally spoke. "Is he someone Paris has sent us?"  
"No."  
  
Wesyche's voice filled the room before Tomoe could reply. He entered from another direction, a paper in hand.  
  
"Tomoe enlisted him personally." Wesyche looked neither happy nor angry as he approached. "For 'Project Superhuman'."  
"Project _what_?"  
"Project Superhuman." Wesyche handed the paper over to Soichi. "The new research study that will be performed here in the Delta, starting in three days."  
  
Soichi snatched the paper and began to read. His eyes widened, and he let out a gasp of happiness, as if he had not expected the outcome of his request:  
  
  
**Mons. Soichi Tomoe  
1 Mugen-To  
Tokyo Prefecture  
Tokyo  
Japan  
  
To Mons. Tomoe and Wesyche:  
  
It is by the approval of myself, and of Mons. Ronald Reagan of Washington, D.C., that 'Project Valhalla' be postponed indefinitely as of February 4, 1984. 'Project Superhuman' shall replace above said project upon that day at midnight.  
  
  
Sincerely,  
  
  
Charles Bournes, Ph.D, PoS  
Secretariat**  
  
  
  
For a moment, there were no words to be spoken. No one could say anything. Rania, far in the back, could only keep her head down, as so not to show her worried face.  
  
"……As of now," Tomoe finally found his words. "All those who are part of Project Valhalla are officially released from their contracts." Tomoe smiled at them. "Seven years, I worked with you. You were all like brothers and sisters to me. While the project was ultimately a failure, it nevertheless reaped in incredible bounds of new knowledge for all of us to use in the future research of atom smashing and wormhole tracking. I cannot simply let you, and your contributions to science, go unrewarded. Tomorrow, we may part, but tonight, we shall celebrate. Join me!"  
  
It was with reluctance, but nonetheless all of the twenty five men whom helped Tomoe onto the path of glory and destruction celebrated, and caroused in memory until the morning. All but two.  
  
"Rania…." George Wesyche could only look at Rania with pity. "I am sorry. But perhaps this time will be better.  
  
Rania gave no reply. She simply looked down the whole night.  
  
-----  
  
It was another week before the new team arrived. Ten of them, and only ten.   
  
"My dear Rania…." Soichi smiled at her. "This is the beginning of my chance to take it all back."  
  
Rania did not smile. She did not speak. She simply looked down.  
  
"Ah…" Tomoe, not noticing her mood, laughed as the new scientists came in. "Brothers, welcome!"  
"Hello, Professor Tomoe."   
  
Out of the group, one of them, a seeming Vietnamese, came over and embraced the scientist.  
  
"Soichi." A warm smile was on his face. "Ten years makes so much of a difference. Why, already your hair is starting to go white! You should relax! The US government is not _that_ terrible compared to Pol Pot."  
"Well, Dien Tsun Nyung, that's what's you get for studying in Cambodia!" Soichi pat the friend on the back. "And now is the time for greatness to return to us."  
  
Nodding, the ten shuffled together, watching as Tomoe pulled down a projector and screen.  
  
"Project Superhuman," he began, "is what our new objective is. Being the most renowned of all in your respective fields – genetic engineering, developmental biology, human chemistry, drug development – I know how excited you will be when I say that we may have discovered a possible outlet to prolong life and improve the human condition. It lies in the enigmatic Chromosome 4…" At this a picture popped up of a cartoon chromosome. "….forgive the diagram…but in this chromosome, we believe we have found certain proteins and liptons within its code which dictate the entire physical make-up of humans."  
  
The scientists began to murmur excitedly; only Rania and Sabre seemed unmoved.  
  
"What are we going to do with this?" Someone asked.  
"We," Tomoe smiled. "Are going to produce it."  
  
The screen turned off with a flip. Tomoe then took a deep breath.  
  
"Our goal is to create a method to genetically modify Chromosome 4 using drugs derived from our findings."  
  
There was a slight uproar at this, both shocked and excited. There was, however, a small note of nervousness towards the professor as he spoke, which Sabre quietly noted to himself.  
  
"As this could be man's greatest leap to godliness…" Tomoe looked around at his colleagues. "Who is in on the bold path of discovery?"  
  
-----  
  
Work began within the next two weeks. It was busy and hectic, but with how swift the group worked, the way they stayed up almost every night, they finished what the creature had started within three weeks.  
  
"Dr. Sabre, come over here!"  
  
One of the scientists motioned to the strange newcomer, who hastily walked over to address the man.  
  
"What is it?"  
"This here…." The scientist motioned towards his lens, smiling. "I've gotten the end of it."  
"The end of…." Sabre's eyes widened. "The chromosome?"  
"Yeah!"   
The man quickly stood up and began to collect his fellow scientists in the other room, leaving Sabre by himself.  
  
_So quick…..these creatures are…._  
  
Sabre smiled with a small touch of deviousness. It was going faster than he had thought. He even allowed himself a chuckle in the moment of privacy he was given.  
  
_Despite the setback this place poses, perhaps by the time this is over I-_  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by the slamming of a door behind him. With a gasp, he turned, only to see the silhouette of a female running away.  
  
_Was that R…….did she see me smile?_ His face turned hard. _She has problems……I must be more careful as to what I do around her. She seems not to enjoy my company…_  
  
A whoop came from the other room, and Sabre decided that, to avoid suspicion, he would join in for a while.  
  
-------  
  
"Come in."  
  
Tomoe was drunk from victory of the completion of the gene mapping, and it was painfully obvious to Rania.  
  
"Soichi…"  
"Ah! Rania." A glint came into Soichi's eyes. "Come in."  
  
Reluctantly, the girl sat down, not once taking her eyes off of Tomoe. When she spoke, her voice came out slightly with force.  
  
"Soichi, I want you to call off Project Superhuman."  
"What?" Soichi laughed. "What is this?"  
"I do not trust Aaron Sabre." Rania shook her head. "I do not trust that alien you're parading around everyone!"  
"Come now, dearest." Tomoe smiled. "Just because we are no longer going upon your father's work doesn't mean you need to be so uptight about a change of plans."  
"This isn't about my father."  
  
The sentence came out bitter and clenched. Her father, Andrei Googolov, had been almost forty when she was born, and at the tender age of twelve she became a lab assistant to Tomoe, whom she had admired ever since, in Valhalla. She had never been very close to Andrei; she resented the idea that anything she said about science would be compared to him. She especially hated that fact that her criticism of the new project was only more fodder for comparison.  
  
"This is about scientific integrity." Rania put her head up again, her eyes flashing. "To simply take something that isn't ours, something we haven't proved just yet, and to just use in hopes of-"  
"That is a non-issue, Rania."  
  
The darkness in Tomoe's eyes at Rania's statement passed quickly, but the girl knew that the statement was a kick in the groin to him. Nevertheless, he pretended he had no feelings for it, as his expression was still that with a smile.  
  
"Either way, Rania…" At this he stood up. "We are being given permission by the original scientist of this project. What kind of joyous project it is! This is truly a great step for all scientists and doctors everywhere."  
"Giant step…?"  
"Rania…"   
  
Tomoe walked over to Rania and put his hand on her shoulder. Rania could feel herself blush at the tender gesture, and had she not been angry at him, she would have smiled.  
  
"Think," he began, "of all the terrible diseases that have become rampant in the past five years. You can't deny that tuberculosis is on the rise again as penicillin's effects wear off on it, and the worst disease of all, the new GIDS, is on the rise in the homosexual population. If we can create an acid to alter a person's genetic make-up that will _protect_ against those disea-"  
"Let the fags die, I say." Rania turned around. "Do you really think that this work will affect _them _? Half the people in this world could care less about genes."  
"But this could persuade that half." Tomoe shook his head. "Don't you understand? Chromosome alteration is the future of medicine. Sabre has shown me what I have known to be true all along!" Tomoe began to pace. "Chromosome 4 is a good portion of the physical make-up of the body. If we can allow their body to live longer by altering its make-up, why, the possibilities which abound! Man could become smarter, live longer, live _better_. Don't you understand?"  
"Of course." Rania mumbled. She stood up and walked to the door. "I understand perfectly…..you want to create a race of mutants!"  
  
She slammed the door, the beginnings of Tomoe's guffaw searing into her as she did.  
  
-----  
  
A week went by with little incident. But Rania could then hold her suspicions in any longer, and she waited inside the small, Juuban district café for a man she hoped could persuade Tomoe. She was slightly tired, and there were sacs under her eyes from all of the worrying she had done.  
  
_Where is he…..he should be here by now…._  
  
As she looked up, she saw him.  
  
"George."  
"Rania." Wesyche looked at the girl with concern. "You look quite terrible. Are you all right?"  
"Fine, perfectly fine."  
"This way, sir."  
  
The two sat down near the door, Wesyche with a smile of concern still on his face. He nodded to the young waitress who had seated them.  
  
"Ikuko…..I suppose you can tell I come here often, Rania….Ikuko, I'd like a water."  
"Of course."  
"Rania?"  
"A Coke."  
  
The blue-haired waitress nodded to the two before shuttling off. After she left, Wesyche leaned over to Rania.  
  
"This is about Soichi, isn't it?"  
"…Yes."  
"You are concerned."  
"……Doctor, do you remember Fredrich Sanger?"  
  
George sighed and rubbed his eyes. Rania could tell by that alone that Wesyche had somehow had the feeling that would come up and be what she wanted to talk about.  
  
"Indeed. I cannot forget."  
"I remember him well." Rania looked up at Wesyche. "Though I did not know him, I saw the effect he had on Tomoe. Remember what he did to him?"  
"I know, Rania…." Wesyche shook his head. "The way Tomoe did the genome map key with me was wrong. Sanger took it and managed to perfect it and won a Nobel Prize."  
"I know the way he still views it."  
"He views it as a humiliation, I know…." Wesyche seemed unwilling to talk about it.   
"Doctor." Rania's eyes seemed to plead with her voice. "You have to stop him. I don't trust Dr. Sabre at all, and you shouldn't either."  
"Here you are."  
  
Ikuko smiled as she laid the drinks down. Wesyche nodded, then cocked his head.   
  
"Is that a ring I see, Ikuko?"  
"Yes." Ikuko blushed.  
"Is it that young man now?"  
"The reporter."  
"Ah, yes. Kenji." The scientist nodded. "Good luck in the future, dear."  
"Anything to eat?"  
"I'm not hungry."  
"I'd like a chicken, Ikuko."  
"Of course, Doctor."  
  
With that, Ikuko left again.  
  
"Lovely girl…." Wesyche turned back to Rania. "Do you think I enjoy watching Tomoe live in a fool's paradise? I want to stop him; I fear for his mental welfare also. Another mental breakdown like the one with Sanger could kill him. But I can do nothing."  
"There must be _something_ we can do."  
"Rania…." Wesyche looked tired as he looked at the girl. "You know as well as I do that once Soichi has his mind on accomplishing something, he will stop at nothing to prove he is right. This is one of those things that little can be done to stop him. With everyone on his side concerning this project…."  
  
Wesyche stopped. He didn't have to go on, for Rania understood completely.  
  
"Then," Rania muttered bitterly. "He is a lost man if this fails."  
  
-----  
  
Work on building the protein chain went along smoothly for the next few months. In July, however, they hit a snag.  
  
"Soichi!" Tomoe turned to see Wesyche and another scientist coming upon him. "Soichi, we need to talk!"  
"Miyatomi…George…..?"  
  
Within seconds, Tomoe was hustled into his office and sat down abruptly. Tomoe rubbed his head as he looked up on George.  
  
"George, what is.."  
"We've got a problem with the chromase."  
"Chromase….a problem?"  
  
Tomoe looked at the group, confused. Back in May, when the group began to work on the acid elixir based on their findings in Chromosome 4, Sabre dubbed the acid "chromase", after its primary purpose of creation. Since then, they had been working around the clock administering it to several rats, which, to some people's delight, spontaneously combusted as a result.  
  
Upon that somewhat disheartening result, all in the group (with the inexplicable exception of Rania) began to think of human experimentation, and upon Tomoe's request, Rania had begrudgingly sent a letter to the Secretariat to allow it. After all, was the chromosome not of the human genetic make-up?  
  
"What is it?"  
"….Soichi…." Miyatomi Yamasaka, a novice bio-chemist, looked out into the lab. "We need a better way of administering the chromase."  
"Better way…?"  
  
At this, Yamasaka took his hands out of his pockets. For a man of science, the burnt, blackened, charred, almost animalistic look of his hands almost made Tomoe shudder.  
  
"This." Yamasaka sounded disgusted. "As I began to administer it to one of the monkeys, a small bit of it spilled on me. And _this_ was the result. Even with gloves on!"  
"My god…" Tomoe stared. "How is that…?!"  
"It seems," Wesyche replied, "That without the proper precautions, the acid is highly toxic and hazardous to the skin. And we don't even know what the long term effects of it on his body will be due to direct contact with the chromase!"  
"Which is why," Yamasaka seemed angry at this, "I am leaving the project. Maybe I will return after I recover, after monitoring, maybe not."  
"The point is that we need a new method of injecting the drugs without harming either the subjects or the scientists."   
  
Tomoe rubbed his eyes. It was a long time since he had gotten real sleep, and this news only made him more stressed out.  
  
"We'll find a way, George. I'll find some way."  
  
-----  
  
The way was found about three days later by one of the assistants.  
  
"AUUUUUUUUGH!!!"  
  
The scream resonated throughout the labs, and instantly everyone was at the side of this poor man. His hands were stuck with plexiglass.  
  
"What happened here?!" Tomoe quickly came with some gauze and tweezers. "Tell me. How did this happen?"  
"Professor..." The assistant was obviously in a great deal of pain. "I was.....working here.....and all of a sudden......the glass exploded as I tried to test the prototype machine.  
"Dammit," Tomoe swore. "This means we have no prototype to.......test with...."  
  
He stopped. On the table was a pool of chromase. Normally, the chromase was strong enough to eat through the table, and the glass. But, somehow, it didn't.  
  
"What in..."  
  
Tomoe looked down, then looked at Wesyche. The assistants hands were turning out like Yamasaka's, but the parts that were struck by the plexiglass were, in fact, unharmed by the chemical.  
  
"George! Whats this table made of?"  
"The _table_?"  
"Tell me!"  
"Well....." Wesyche looked around. "I....I don't know, I-"  
  
He was interrupted by Tomoe running out of the lab, whooping joyously.  
  
-----  
  
"....And so the plexiglass, combined with a stabe aluminum-covered base, will create an upright sastitube into which we can insert needles into the subject and inject the chromase!"  
  
Rania only glared at Sabre, then at Tomoe, as he finished his presentation with the scientists. On the table was a small, toy-sized upright sastitube.  
  
"So....what do you think?"  
"Not a hard job at all." Nyguen shrugged. "I've bult more complex machines for biological testing."  
"Indeed." Another voice, that of a certain German, Jonas Schumaan, spoke up. "But, in all of this planning, all of this mechanical wizardry,you are forgetting something _very_ important, Tomoe."  
"Forgetting something?"   
  
Tomoe crimped an eye; it was obvious that, in the last five days, he had been working hard on the model. Not only that, but he was not one to forget something; everyone in the room knew this.  
  
"What have I forgotten?"  
"The most intregal part of this experiment." Schumann waved his hand. "The test subjects! How will we conduct the experiment without any test subjects? Sure, we could go on using animals...."  
  
The group murmured. Tomoe calmly looked over at Rania.  
  
"Rania, you sent the papers to the Secretariat, yes?"  
"The..." Rania nodded. "Oh, yes. Well, I _did_, but I have been trying to tell you for the past three days that.....he wants us to use one of our own for the experiment."   
  
The group murmured even louder at that.   
  
"One of our own..."  
"How can that be!"  
"I thought we had human experimentation backing...!!"  
  
Rania silently smiled, for she and only she knew the truth about the contents of the Secretariat's letter.  
  
_In a little while after this meeting, I will tell him about the Secretariat's true words._ She glanced over at Sabre, who seemed deep in thought. _Let that creature decay another with his ideas, and leave Soichi alone!_  
  
".....I will do it."  
  
Rania's plans instantly fell as Sabre himself stood up.  
  
"Let me volunteer." Sabre looked at everyone, especially at Tomoe. "I have very little to live for. I only have myself. Let me do it."  
"Dr. Sabre...." Wesyche stood up. "Your work is-"  
"-the reason we have this project," Tomoe interrupted. "If it is his wish to be the first man - as none of the rest of you seem to wish this on yourselves - then let him."  
  
Rania sunk back in horror, looking at the group as they began to talk.  
  
"Well, when do you want to start it..."  
"Next week, we need to make final preparations..."  
"Wait!" Rania said feebly. "I lied.......fellow scientists....."  
  
No one heard her; they were too excited, and they were leaving the room. Her plan had truly backfired.  
  
"The Secretariat has forbidden us......I lied to you......stop!"  
  
But there was nothing she could do, and with a scream she smashed the prototype satistube into the wall, shattering it into millions of pieces.  
  
-----  
  
Six days, seven nights. It came quickly for Sabre, and each day put a new thought into his mind.  
  
_I must be strong.....this will not last forever._  
  
In his room, the emptiest in the laboratories save for his sacred notes. his Creed, he pondered the next day. He had managed to wrest the notes from Tomoe before he saw all of it.  
  
_Only Aurora knows what he did to this...._ Sabre silently opened up the three yellowed, withered papers. _And his girlfriend, that Rania......she is bent on cursing my plans._  
  
He shook his head, chuckling.  
  
_But she knows not what I plan for her,_ he smiled. _For once this experiment is over, I will ensure that my path is covered. When it is over, I shall be back in my world, singing the praises of the future and......._he_ shall be the fruit of my works here._  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
"Aaron?"  
  
Sabre turned to see a head poking into his room.  
  
"Its time to start."  
  
-----  
  
Tomoe's hands trembled as he went over the checklist.  
  
"Is the sastitube in place?"  
"Check."  
"All of the needles are ready."  
"Check."  
"Reclining table and straps."  
"Check."  
"The bioglass?"  
"Check."  
"Medsuit."  
"Check."  
"Chromase?"  
"Five cc's as requested."  
"Rejection meds?"  
"One gram as requested."  
"And........the subject?"  
"On his way."  
"Wonderful!" Tomoe seemed to leap high into the air. "This, indeed will be a deciding moment in science!"  
  
Only Rania seemed not to share his enthusiasm, only Rania seemed to sit in the dark. For only she knew the terrible secret. All attempts to recant her lie were turned down, taken over by other obligations. She looked gloomy and angry.  
  
  
"Rania!" Tomoe smiled. "Cheer up. There's no way you need to worry about this. We have made it as safe for Sabre as-"  
"That isn't the problem."  
"Come!" Tomoe laughed. "You're just jealous. Did _you_ want to be the one in there?"  
  
The look Rania gave could have killed Tomoe if they could, but the scientist simply walked off, making final preparations.  
  
"And now we....." Tomoe looked over. "Ah! There he is!"  
  
He came out, dressed in the green suit designed for the sastitube. He simply looked down as three assistants came up inside the test room and strapped him inside the sastitube.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
"I suppose." Sabre called out, wincing as all 100 needles were inserted into his body. "When you are."  
  
Another knock on the door. Wesyche opened it, letting in a priest.  
  
"What in...?!"  
"I got a clergyman." The priest bowed. "Just in case."  
"Just in case......get him out of here!" Tomoe brushed the priest away. "We don't need him."  
  
Sabre took a deep breath. It was time.  
  
"All right...." Tomoe looked at Nyguen. "How's the electricity on this?"  
"It'll blow out some lights, but with the charge its expected." Nyguen loked at his watch. "A minute, no more. Any more and we might fry him internally with both the current within the mechanism and the acidity of the genetic solution."  
"All right then.."  
  
Slowly, the lights dimmed in the test room, and everyone was ordered out. Tomoe looked at all the people who were in the room with him. All of them, excited. Except for Rania. He could not understand.  
  
But it was his moment, This would be his destiny.  
  
It was time to start.  
  
"ACTIVATE!"  
  
The switch went on, and the effect was instantaneous. The body began to convulse under the electricity running through the tube, which pumped the chromase within his blood.  
  
"One.....two.....three....."  
  
Sabre fought hard to stay awake, but everything was so blurry. His thoughts went towards the group that was subjecting him to the cruel torture......this power he had.......that which he was receiving.....  
  
"Five......six...."  
  
_What have Idone.......what....._  
  
Rania stared at the body. For a moment, it was as if the suit was gone, and the creature was standing before her undisguised, mocking her with his glowing eyes. Her young mind played tricks, but to her it was all real.  
  
_You fool.......it's all your faaault.....it's all you faaauult..._  
  
"Stop.....stop....."  
  
Rania started shouting, but no one paied heed; they didn't notice, they were too busy looking at Sabre, watching him and his heartbeats-  
  
"His pulse is dropping!"  
"Slow the flow down!"  
  
_I'm gonna wiiiin.......you're gonna loooose...._  
  
"Coughing up blood...."  
"He's going into shock-"  
**"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**  
  
Rania's angry scream cut through the room, into the sastitube, as the last things the dying Sabre heard. He gave a hack, and his eyes rolled up.  
  
_My....destiny........my.....son...._  
  
Then there was nothing.  
  
-----  
  
  
_The black ink of nothing.  
  
Knuckles felt the ground shift, felt the lab disappear briefly. He felt lifted.  
  
_This,....cant be.....  
  
Yes...._ his father's voice came, inexplicably, within him. _This is the truth. But it is only part of it. There is still more....more of my sins to see.  
  
No....don't show this to me......  
  
You must see it. You must know the truth.  
  
Dad...! How did you find me...!  
  
_The voice disappeared, and he fell again, back into this hell his father has come to...._  
  
  
-----  
  
_"Locke!"  
  
The female echidna ran to him, folding her arms around him.  
  
"I was so worried." She looked up at him with her beautiful eyes. "Where have you been?"  
"Lara-Le."  
  
The two hugged each other tightly.  
  
"I must tell you this strange journey..."_  
  
".....S.......re....."  
  
His eyes slowly opened. They felt like leads, as did his whole body.  
  
"Morning........Good morning!"  
  
The voices came into range. His brain slowly registered them to be those of the Earth people he thought he had left behind.  
  
_A dream.....my return....a dream....._  
  
"Good morning, Sabre." Tomoe's smile seemed wider than ever. "I am pleased that you're feeling awake this morning. And a good day it is to be awake as well. The press wants to talk to you."  
"Press....?"  
  
Sabre looked at him, confused.  
  
"What do you..."  
"Get up, man!" Tomoe laughed as he forced the creature out of bed. "You've been in bed for two weeks, and all the while youre the topic of every scientific society on earth! They want to see the Miracle Man!"  
"Miracle Man?!"  
"Of course!" Tomoe's eyes sparkled. "You are the world's first superhuman, and the world must see you in all your glory! Come, we have to celebrate!"  
  
-----  
  
Sabre had the feeling that it would be a long time before things truly went to normal.  
  
"Professor! We'd like a word!"  
"One moment, Professor!"  
"Doctors!! Sir!!"  
  
The building was crowded; it was hard to get any privacy.  
  
"Soichi!" Nyguen beamed as he held up a paper. "We are going to be in almost every paper in the free world! Can you blieve it? We're the Miracle Men, the beginnings of the future of science."  
"Lovely."  
  
Wesyche gave a sigh; he had been through the routine before.  
  
"But I believe we're jumping the gun a bit, guys..."  
"Nonsense!" Tomoe slapped him on the back. "This is the time to rejoice in our discovery!"  
  
Wesyche shook his head. He excused himself, and began to walk off.  
  
_I must talk to Sabre...I have a bad feeling about this...._  
  
-----  
  
The small flask of chromase sat on top of the Bunsen burner as Rania inserted a small slide under an electron microscope.  
  
_I don't believe it,_ she thought. _I don't believe this stuff is as all-powerful as they say it is. Something is wrong._  
  
As she focused, her mind wandered towards her mistake. It was a terrible one, and it made her want to scream.   
  
_Any day now...._ she thought sadly. _Any day, they'll find out about Bournes' true words.....and they will be disgraced when the world is alerted...._  
  
The cells finally came into focus. Staring for a moment, Rania's eyes widened in horror.  
  
_Can it be....this genetic material....its-_

*BOOOOOOOOOOM* 

  
  
A cloud cracking sound came from the vial of chromase. Her thoughts jerked from her discovery, Rania rushed to turn the Bunsen burner off.  
  
_Stupid!_ she cursed herself. _I forgot.....its highly acidic and it reacts too well wi-_

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!* 

  
  
"aaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!"  
  
The chromase spashed violently into her face, and she stumbled back, screaming, as the pain seared down through her scalp all the way to her neck.  
  
"SOICHIIIIIIIII!!!! SOIIIIIIIIIIIIIICHIIIIIIIIIIII-"****

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OM!!!!* 

  
  
The fire, mixed with the boiling chromase, no longer contained by the flask, exploded violently, sending glass into Rania. Glass and fire. A fitting punishment for demons.  
  
With a scream, Rania fell onto the glass on the table, in the middle of the fire, and hit her head. She would know nothing more of the life she had known before....gone in a flash of flames, as if it were hell itself....  
  
-----  
  
Her smothered body was found after the wing was completely burtn.  
  
"Hey...! SOICHI!!"  
  
One of the firefighters motioned to Tomoe, whose smock was charred black. Very carefully, he picked the girl up.  
  
"She's alive; her heart's beating!"  
"What?!"   
"What do you want me to do with her?"  
  
Tomoe's head went down. After a moment, he gave a nod.  
  
"Take her into my lab. We're going to save her."  
  
-----  
  
".....Sabre?"  
  
It was three days since the terrible fire, and much had changed since then. Sabre, it seemed, took over for some of Soichi's administrational duties when he began to care for Rania.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
".....Combustion."  
  
Sabre's answer was blunt and simple, yet there was no guilt in it; after all, he had gotten rid of all he needed to be rid of. With a sigh he turned off the Bunsen burner.  
  
"Nothing of interest. I was just testing to see if chromase was too acidic for ph testing."  
"I see." Wesyche unfolded a newspaper. "Do you see this? This week-old paper says that the US government in considering to buy the chromase from us."  
"...Indeed."  
"But......I guess I am not in a celebratory mood about it." Wesyche sighed. "The price might be Rania's life."  
"....I know."  
  
Sabre moved around swiftly. With deft quickness he put all of his materials away, closing them in the cabinet as he did.  
  
"A true shame....." Deep within his voice, there seemed to be little pity. "She should not have been taking such material with such carelessness."  
"Hmmm....yes...."  
"So….chromose will be on the market." His voice seemed angry at that.  
"Why, yes…." Wesyche looked confused. "Dr. Sabre, is something wrong?"  
  
Sabre looked at took a deep breath. It was obvious that he had been wanting to say what was on his mind for quite some time.  
  
"I must tell you something….both from Washington and from myself…I found it today with Rania..."  
  
-----  
  
"Her heart rate is decelerating again...."  
  
Tomoe rubbed his eyes; it had been several long nights since he had slept.  
  
"Re-hook her up to the neuron wiring; she seemed to do better with it."  
"Yes, doctor."  
  
Tomoe took several deep breaths as the wiring was hooked up once again into Rania's cranium. The body shuddered slightly as several gentle electrowaves went through it.  
  
_80 over 50............100 over 75........_  
  
After several minutes, Rania's breathing became much more stable at 120 over 78, and Tomoe took a deep breath.  
  
"Wonderful." he turned to the assistants. "Leave me for a few moments."  
  
With a nod, the two left, leaving Tomoe alone ewith his girl.  
  
_Rania...._ Tomoe thought. _I sought to make a race of superhumans...perhaps.....perhaps I was wrong in my approach......if I can strengthen chromase....or find some other way.....I can bring you back!_  
  
He pondered his options. No human, save for Sabre, wanted to be subjected directly to the chromase; it was too dangerous, and Sabre wasn't even human. His mind drifted back to the animals he had tested; they would be suitable to retest upon.  
  
Yet the chromase was missing something. A conductor that would allow for constant regeneration. In Sabre, an alien, it would work without such a conductor. He could tell by the change in Sabre's general appearance and disposition. But for humans.....  
  
It was then he remembered. The metallic neurons. They were revitalizing Rania.  
  
_And she was infected with chromase._  
  
That was when he understood. The perfect human.  
  
_The fusion of man and machine....._  
  
He had to tell someone. Anyone. Suddenly, he found himself walking, spasming, as he burst through the door of his office, shouting.   
  
"EUREEKA!!"  
  
He was startled to hear two men give a shout. The two men in his office were Wesyche and Sabre.  
  
"Gentlemen..!"  
"Soichi...." Wesyche's face was pale. "We have a problem."  
"Indeed, a problem," Tomoe replied. "But a problem we can handle! Friends, I have figured out how to fully regulate the chromase in the human body. All that is needed are a few inplanted cybernetic parts that can safely flow the chromase in the subjects systems and....."  
  
Tomoe stopped. From the look on their faces, that was not the problem.  
  
"Thats not it, Tomoe...." Wesyche stared at Tomoe. "That is the _least_ of our problems."  
  
Tomoe's face fell; he didn't understand.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
".........We've been terminated."  
  
The words came from Sabre this time; they were blunt and cold. For a few moment, Tomoe didn't grasp. He laughed for a few seconds, guffawed, but the expressions did not change. Finally, he began to question how their looks could be so somber, and the words began to sink.  
  
"What.....terminated....?" Tomoe gave another nervous laugh. "I......heh......I don't get it."  
  
With no trace of comedy in his face, Wesyche gave Tomoe a piece of paper.  
  
  
  
  
**To Professor Tomoe and Co.:  
  
We are highly dispeased by your seeming blatant disregard of the decision of the International Science Council to disallow any and all human testing. Due to the volitility of the experiment, the International Council for Laboratory Animal Science will begin to publicly investigate if you violated pact agreements as well.   
  
As of January 3, 1985, all material and research for "Project Superhuman" will be officially terminated from the ISC inititive and officially passed to the US. Department of Energy at its request.  
  
  
Charles Bournes, Ph.D, PoS  
Secretariat**  
  
  
  
".........Terminated...."  
  
  
Tomoe could only read it, over and over, for five minutes. He didn't want to believe it.  
  
  
"Tomoe.....you know what this means." Wesyche's voice did not change. "ICLAS is a part of UNESCO, and is in official interaction with the World Health Organization, the International Council of Science, the Council for International Organizations of Medical Sciences, and the World Veterinary Association. They have officially blacklisted us, Soichi! Any more steps in this direction, and we will be scientific outcasts for the rest of our lives!"  
".....No......"  
  
Tomoe shook his head. He didn't want this. Not at all, and the look on his face made it clear.  
  
"On top of that...." Wesyche looked at Sabre and nodded. "Rania Googolov knew of this and failed to tell you."  
"....No....."  
"And I know Sabre's secret."  
"You...." Tomoe's eyes widened. "You _know_?!"  
"I had to tell him." Sabre's cold tone began to seep into Tomoe's ears. "It was the least I could do."  
"How could you?" Tomoe's voice was bitter, the first emotion. "You told me you would keep it secret for your stay here."  
"I had no choice. I had to tell him. The chromase is flawed."  
"Flawed?!" Tomoe's eyes flashed. He began to pace the room angrily. "Give me _one_ reason why its flawed!!!"  
"Because it won't work on _REAL_ humans!!!!"  
  
The angry tone Sabre took had both Tomoe and Wesyche by surprise, Tomoe far more. Sabre's blue eyes blazed with a strange fury.  
  
"....Its true, Soichi." Wesyche said softly. "You know it too. From what we estimate, Sabre's DNA is 97.5% similar to ours. Thats 3% uncovered, a margin to sloppy for our line of work. Too dangerous for chromase."  
"This isn't happening...."  
"Why, if we tested 100 men with this stuff, think of how many it would kill! And there are other factors like medical histories and..."  
"Stop.....stop it...." Tome's face darkened. "Stop..."  
"And with all that considered, it could take five years at _least_ to properly decode the code so thi-"  
"**WE DON'T HAVE FIVE FUCKING YEARS!!!!**"  
  
It was Sabre's turn to be shocked, this time at Tomoe's conduct. For a man that came from a culture that stressed emotionlessness in its men, the professor's expression would have defiled all codes of Japanese mannerisms.  
  
"This is treachery!" he fumed. "We are being betrayed by the very government we are working for! My work is on the line here...."  
"Soichi.....the project is out of our hands." Wesyche looked on with pity. "Soon our work with Chromosme 4 is done. But however flawed it is for humans, think! It would not be-"  
"Get out." Tomoe's voice was low and angry. "You don't understand. Of course, you have you damned friends at Oxford or Berkshire or Pincushion, or wherever the hell you are, the spineless cowards that you can join again. Be a coward with them."  
  
Wesyche only gave Tomoe a look of more pity before leaving. Sabre, shaking his head, began to follow.  
  
"Wait!" The creature in the human suit froze. "Bastard. You're a virus to this race which you tricked!"  
"How-"  
"Shut up." Tomoe then pointed to Sabre, his eyes flashing. "And you! Mark my words!...You may have created the idea, but I'm the one who helped you realize it. I gave it to you. And I can take it away just as easily!"  
  
Sabre's face furrowed as Tomoe held up some papers. His research on the subject before he came to Earth.  
  
"See these? Mine now." Tomoe gave a twisted smile. "I'll continue my research.....explore the cybernetic field as a means of balance. And you'll return to the germ-ridden land of your genesis, your little hole, with less than what you started with. I pity you, Locke. I really do."  
"Pity me, then." Sabre, nee Locke, returned the smile. "I expected as much. Now, mark MY words.....I'm going to leave. And when I do, you'll notice that some of the pages are missing."  
"What...?"  
  
Tomoe's face fell in utter surprise as the creature walked to the door.  
  
"By then, I'll be gone." On Sabre's face was a smile more twisted than the very devil's. "Oh, double check all you want, but three pages your eyes never saw. And they will never see them. See, the three pages I have contain the most necessary formulas you would have to use to even be able to duplicate a fraction of chromase's power. And, of course, since poor, _poor_ Rania just so happened to have destroyed the rest of that batch we made..."  
  
Tomoe's eyes widened in horror. Opening the door, Sabre's face was almost the epitome of evil.  
  
"Rania was foolish to try to stop destiny, Tomoe. She paid for her mistake in messing with me...._very_ dearly." Locke went to close the door. "And now you, too, shall live with the fruit of my wrath, forever. Have a pleasant life."  
  
The door slammed, and Tomoe stood, frozen, unable to move. All that Sabre said seemed too complicated. It was impossible.  
  
_Bewitched........he tricked me....!.....No........No, God, no...._  
  
Quickly through the papers he searched. He could have sworn. They had all been there. Yet more and more he searched, more frantic it became, and nothing yielded.  
  
"Nohohoho......NOOOOOO....................."  
  
Tomoe lost it.  
  
"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"  
  
  
---------------------  
  
  
_He could not believe it. Death, evil, so easily.  
  
For him.  
  
It had all been for _him_.  
  
What kind of Savior was born from such evil plan, from such dark guilt?  
  
Was this Knuckles' destiny? To forever live in the shadow of this newfound guilt?  
  
His father, he had buried so much upon him when he was alive. But the crimes of the dead were too much to bear.  
  
He wanted nothing to do with it.  
  
He wanted to go home.  
  
It was truly all his fault._  
  
------------------------  
  
_Death is life………my death…….dad……  
  
  
  
  
…….I'm hungry._  
  
The hazy, dead eyes began to flicker with life once more. The strange sceneries which had plagued him – the Overlanders, the hellish guilt – gone in an instant, it seemed.  
  
"….Dad?"  
"Knuckles."  
  
The new voice startled the echidna; it seemed to strange that he was back to life. Impossible. Unless…..  
  
"Where am I?"  
"…..Life."  
  
His eyes began to focus; it seemed to be impossible that such a person could be over him. He remembered little of her; yet when he binked, all understanding of who this person was came back.  
  
"Sailor......Saturn.....!!!"  
  
The soldier was pale, pale and seemingly weak. But her eyes were flashing with a strange power - the power of knowing Knuckles knew, that the first stage of the ordeal was over. But Knuckles did not sense it yet, and she knew it. She had to give him time to think.  
  
"Welcome back," was therefore all she said.  
  
  
  
  



	12. Luger

ROOZHVYE  
_(Luger)_

  
  
  
The terrain was nothing like Kiyone had ever seen.  
  
"My computer is picking up lifeforms." Mercury's headgear beeped. "Twenty miles. We might be coming upon an encampment or fortress of some type with a lot of people if I can pick it up this far away."  
"Come on…." Uranus grunted as she sludged through the swamp. "We're fighting time."  
  
Neptune seemed not to listen. She seemed more intent on the water as she splashed around in it, of the ripples which her body made.  
  
"Such small ripples……in a land which holds a god of death…"  
"Neptune!" Uranus pulled on her. "We have to find the child before she is killed by that madwoman!"  
"Uranus…."  
  
Neptune took her hand out of Uranus' grasp. The sky soldier looked stunned, and Neptune's action even caused Kiyone, Mercury and Pluto to stop and stare.  
  
"Small ripples…"  
"Michiru?!"  
"……The indication of many deaths. The cutting of life…."  
  
Suddenly, in front of the group, the Aqua Mirror appeared, its glass reflecting an image within.  
  
"What in….?!" Neptune gasped as the mirror floated to her hands. "It can't be…..Saturn?!?"  
  
-------------------------  
  
The soldier of death and rebirth, once a young woman several years Knuckles' junior, seemed to be aging right before Knuckles' eyes as she walked, using the Silence Glaive to keep herself upright.  
  
_Sailor Saturn…….what is happening to you?!_  
  
"D….daddy?"  
  
Knuckles looked down to see Lara-Su looking up at him as they walked, her eyes slightly confused. Knuckles understood the reason for it all to perfectly as he looked down at his red body. There had also been a slight movement in the bushes, but he paid no attention to it.  
  
"Yes, Lara-Su…" he murmured. "It's me……I may look different, but its still me…."  
  
Behind the two, tied up with some thorny branches, was Resin. His dark mask was off, and his true form could be seen; it was the form of a man thought long dead by the people of Echidnapolis, by his troops. He was an echidna who had not been seen for almost 250 years on Mobius.  
  
"What…do you plan to do?" Saturn breathed heavily.  
"Simple." Knuckles' voice was flat. "I'm taking all of you back to Crystal Tokyo. Lara is going back to her mother, Luger" - at this, the red echidna gave the guardian a look, but the guardian wasn't looking – "is going to stand trial for his crimes, and you're going to see someone about this sudden aging of yours before its too late. Then, I'm coming back here to face the Death Natron. Alone."  
"You don't know the way back." Saturn put a hand to her chest. "Do you truly think that Luger will tell you?"  
"If I beat it out of him, he'll tell me."  
  
Knuckles regretted what he said the moment he said it. He stopped, his eyes widening in horror.  
  
"Knuckles…."  
  
_No, no…._ Knuckles shook his head. _Wrong, its wrong……I'll be just as wrong as Death Natron! Why….am I letting myself think this way?!  
Actions speak louder than words…._  
  
Another sharp pang came to Knuckles' chest. He gave out a gasp as he fell to his knees, his heart pounding violently.  
  
"Daddy?!"  
  
The little echidna turned to see Saturn double over as well. She dropped her glaive and began to cough violently. With a cry of fright, Lara-Su began to step back.  
  
"Daddy…….lady…..what's going on?!" She started to cry. "I wanna go home! This is a dream!!"  
"….Free me."  
  
Lara-Su turned to Luger, whose bound hands were out towards her. There seemed to be little expression to discern. His eyes looked sincere enough to the child.  
  
"Daddy….."  
"…Lara-Su. Let me loose." Luger repeated. "I can help your father. I can figure out what's wrong with them."  
  
But the physical recoil of the child was easy enough to substitute for any spoken reply. She just cowered in fright after a moment, shrinking back from him. Her memories were not short on bad men, and she knew what he tried to do to her.  
  
"No……" she whispered shakingly. "You're a bad person……"  
"…..Lara-Su…."  
  
This attack was less severe than the last has been, and he recovered quickly. Now Knuckles stood up, taking back the rope.  
  
"Nice try." He turned away and began to walk again. "You may be a relation, but as far as I'm concerned with your past action, you're not touching her."  
  
Luger could only turn away, his hands going down, as Saturn slowly stood up. Her hair was starting to whiten, and her face was wrinkling.  
  
"We…..don't have much time." She leaned up against the staff. "We…..must keep going……"  
  
With that, the group began to walk again. Knuckles turned for a moment towards the sailor, who seemed to be struggling with every passing minute.  
  
_I don't understand…._ Knuckles looked down again. _Each time I am in pain, she seems to age faster……..could……could it be……my power…?_  
  
It made sense to him, horrible sense. He was red now; me didn't believe he was when he had been killed. Saturn had been perfectly all right until he had been revived; now, his power was canceling out hers. It was something that unnerved him; his power was causing her frame to wither rapidly.  
  
_I'll have to hurry…before me power sucks her youth fry and kills her! And….maybe even me soon…._  
  
Another rattle came from the bushes. From them, an eye, a red, metallic eye, squinted in the dark as the group made their way.  
  
---------------------  
  
_…………….nia…………………………nia……………….  
  
It was a miracle.  
  
"…..Rania……."  
  
Her eyes slowly opened.   
  
"Rania!"  
  
He stood over her as she came back from the blanketing darkness of her coma. She felt a surge of happiness, for it got even better; he was alone. _He_ was not with Soichi.  
  
"……Oh………Soichi……."  
"Good morning." Soichi's smile was comforting to her after all of those months of not wanting to even be in the same building as her. "Its good to see you back."  
"I….."  
  
Her thoughts suddenly flashed back to the last thing. _He_ had been in the room. He had out something in there, into the chromase. It had only been a split second, but she saw him jump down, the vial of flammable _whatever_ in his hand empty. He had gone under the table as it exploded onto her…….and as she slipped into darkness, he ran out of the room, like the coward he was, the trickster he was, the liar, the devil…….  
  
"Soichi!" She suddenly bolted up. "I must tell you that Locke-"  
"-is no longer with us." There had been no indication to her of his betrayal; it would not come until later. "It's ok, though. Though the chromase blew up, we figured out a way to reconstruct your face."  
"My…."  
  
She looked at him, his glasses reflecting the terrible truth she was only now seeing. The entire right side of her face…..from crown to neck – was completely metal. Wire stuck out from where her hair had been, and chome plates covered her cranium. Her eye, seared out by the flames, was nothing more than a metallic orb with a red slit for a pupil. The skin…..the burnt, charred, warped skin….which still covered her face hung limply, almost carelessly from where the burns had ended.  
Rania began to shake when the glasses reflected back at her new visage. She trembled in anger, fear, shock. She looked at Soichi, and found her new eyes were showing a new side she had never seen until Sabre come: a cold, cruel side, one interested only in himself. The explorer she knew from Project Valahalla was gone forever, replaced by Sabre's lap dog, his creation, the apt pupil. And she had been the first assignment in his reign of terror….it was too much for her……she began to scream.  
  
"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!**"_  
  
  
------  
  
  
Soichi, taught by the red demon, had not even reacted to her agony, even as her cry echoed through the room. Her tears would flow for seventeen years; through another woman, through that hated seed that was spawned. In between, Rania's anger had lashed out at Wesyche, her first victim barely a week later; later victims began to accumulate. She wanted Soichi to stop, to _listen_ to her words, to tell him he was doing the wrong thing. By the time she had started the second fire – the one which had engulfed the Infinity Delta, the one which young Hotaru Tomoe had been a survivor – Tomoe was so deep into his insanity that no one could have done anything. Yet she felt if she had been given a chance, it would have happened that he would have come to his sense.  
  
_Preparing, preparing…_ Rania's right eye glowed. _All these years, it is what I have done. I knew one day, I would get back at those who turned Soichi into the monster he became. One by one I did it. My satisfaction was not satisfied until I had defeated Aaron Sabre…..Locke…..the man who brought my dearest to his knees, put him to his path of death._  
  
Without a single word, Rania stood up from her seat in her throne room. With a silent movement that few could do, save for snipers and assassins, she quietly went to a wall of weapons, picking out a long, white-bladed sword. It glinted in the cold moonlight of the night.  
  
_Running from the flames of Keiko's delicious death, I found this world, this portal from Project Valhalla. It was oppressed by the Dark Legion. I thought perhaps I could use some of the people to my advantage to revenge. It was greater to mine that the great power that held the world asleep had not touched this world thought a blessing of fate, or whatever power worked to stop the power from reaching Deowainsta. In those years, I found ways to keep myself alive, stealing the technology I needed from the enemy, converting the oppressed followers to my dream. _  
  
Rania closed her eyes again for a moment, contemplating as she had done many times. She touched her finger to the top of the blade, and black began to creep from the puncture wound.  
  
Then, I saw him, lying frozen, when I raided that foolish boy-ruler. The man whom had been betrayed. When I awakened him from his cryogenic slumber of a whole millennia – brought onto him by his daughter – he called himself Luger. Like the gun that smoke with a bullet to your heart. His mourning was a violent as mine, he had no family to trust. So, like the sticky glue the ancients used to preserve the terrible deaths of those terrible gods, I christened him Resin and he was my partner in retaking the path Soichi would have truly wanted.  
  
She stood back, undoing a small curtain that lay next to the sword altar. She examined the sword one more time before the drapery fell completely to the floor. After it did, she closed her eyes, taking the sword and positioning herself. Then, with the swiftest and strongest of movements, she slashed forth into the wall, a growl in her throat. The ripping of paper came from it.  
  
_Luger may have weakness in contendence with that child….._ Death Natron glared at the picture. _But I have none. If she grows up to avenge the father…..as the father tried to avenge his own before I cut him down….then I will be destroyed; she must have inherited his powers as the Guardian Savior, and to allow her to gestate them could never be allowed. And even then…….with the child's blood on my sword……I am not satisfied._  
  
Upon the wall was a aptly-slashed picture of a young woman. It was an old photo, from before the 1,000 year period that Earth, and most of its tesseract partners were brought under the power of the Silver Crystal. The face, the hair, they were destroyed by Natron's many rampages. But the blue eyes were still intact, staring at her, mocking her.  
  
_She is the last after the child._ Natron's eyes slit. _If my army must do it, if Resin must do it, if I must do it myself…it does not matter. She was the true killer of Soichi, the last in the chain of blood, of dark insanity that Soichi had to face before he was carried to a most torturous hell, made for him by vulturous, treacherous friends. His blood was on her wand of black magic…….and so the cycle will end when she is destroyed more violently than all the rest…._  
  
------------------------  
  
Purple eyes searched in the deep forest near the castle, by cliffs. The forest, though mostly flat, became mountainous towards the fortress of the Death Natron.  
  
"We're going to bypass it."  
"Knuckles…."  
"Saturn…." Knuckles turned to the aging sailor. "I have to get you help."  
  
Saturn feebly coughed as they walked. It was obvious that her condition was degenerating more rapidly then ever.  
  
"I…"  
  
Knuckles' dreadlocks twitched. Suddenly he stopped, looking around him.  
  
"……That sound."  
  
The bushes began to react to Knuckles' words, and Knuckles turned to face what was coming from them.  
  
"…..RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Within the instant, the bushes parted, and Knuckles was suddenly slammed into a tree, the wind knocked out of him.  
  
"DADDY!!!!!!" Lara-Su began to run towards him. "Da-"  
  
She stopped and screamed when a knife was suddenly pointed in her direction. The robotic right eye reminded her of the woman……the bad woman whose face she had ripped off. But with a knife, the new attacker was stronger.  
  
"Do not," sneered the squirrel figure, "come an inch closer if you feel you life has worth!!"  
  
Luger's eyes slit; he knew the prince when he saw him. But, in truth, it was no longer the prince that Knuckles had known. It was obvious in the now-helpless Knuckles' eyes, as the man once called Elias put the knife to his throat, that he was no friend to them.  
  
"I have finally found you……"  
  
Knuckles, feeling himself recover from the first blow, quickly brought his hand up to smack the knife away. But it was of no use; he was latched under the prince's grasp.  
  
"….Elias…." _He recognizes me somehow……I can see it in his eyes…._ "Elias………why are you after me?!"  
"Elias…." The Grandmaster laughed. "That is not my name! My name is Astyanax, and I am that which leads the Dark Legion to victory!"  
"No!" Knuckles shut his eyes. "You were brainwashed good weren't you? You don't even recognize me, Knuckles, the Guardian of the Floating Island! You MUST have a shred of identity from your past! This is not your real self!"  
"The Floating Island…." At that, the knife was brought down closer to his throat. "It was once my home before the massacre. I remember that well. I have no need for memories before then. Lien-Da taught me, when I forgot, that pain and death were a part of life. I was one of her greatest pupils…."  
  
Now, the knife was beginning to nick, and Knuckles could feel himself getting angry. But he was under Elias, and the prince's strength was far greater at the moment than his.  
  
"And now, Resin, I shall teach you those lessons!"  
"DADDY!!!!!!"  
  
Lara-Su began to run towards the evil man. She had almost lost her father before…….she didn't want to lose him again….  
  
"Lara-Su!"  
  
A scream came from the little girl's mouth as the withered soldier's form suddenly slammed into her. The grunt of Saturn was weakened by old age, and the Silence Glaive clattered out of her hand. The two then hit the ground, Lara-Su under Saturn.  
  
"Ow!!!"  
"Wait….." Saturn's face was turning blue from the difficulty she was having. "No….."  
"DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Lara-Su!"  
  
The girl turned, her eyes wide with horror, to Luger. Once again, he held his hands out.  
  
"Please. I can help your father!"  
"No!" Lara-Su screamed.   
"_Please_!!"  
"NOOO!!"  
  
At this point, Luger stepped forward, his eyes down to the ground, towards the girl. Behind them, Knuckles managed to get the knife away from his throat, but was still struggling to get Astyanax off of him.  
  
"St………..stop…………" Knuckles gasped. "You…..are……..Elias!!"

*SNAP* 

  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!"  
  
Knuckles' eyes dashed up, Luger's bonds were being ripped by the Silence glaive. Using his foot to propel it up to his hands, he used it like a knife…….  
  
_No……….NO!!!_  
  
"…………….YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Knuckles closed his eyes. He knew that he hated both of them – Astyanax for his enemy status, Knuckles more for defeating him, for binding him. He knew, saw, the fury of his girlfriend in Luger, a fury easily inherited from Dimitri, that fury……  
  
But the hand went to Elias.  
  
"ARRR!!!"  
  
With lightning speed, Luger was on Elias, and Knuckles was free to roll away, gasping for air.  
  
"….Sa…saturn…."  
"Knuckles….."  
  
The voice was far weaker, far older, then ever before. Knuckles rolled over, and saw the soldier. Her hair and face was white, and she was gasping for air.  
  
"Saturn…!!!"  
  
------------------  
  
"…Saturn….."  
  
Neptune looked down at her mirror. Her eyes closed.  
  
"Her soul….is no longer sustained…..she is withering….."  
  
-------------------  
  
"Leave me, Knuckles…." The soldier gasped. "Please……its my destiny…..to die here….."  
"Hotaru!"  
  
Knuckles, forgetting about the pain of his touch, grabbed her up and propped her in his arms. As he did, a small, brief, pain stung him in the chest.  
  
"Ow…."  
"It is weaker…." Saturn smiled weakly. "Then it worked."  
"…..Worked?"  
"……You are no longer restricted to touch me; I'm a dead girl."  
"Hotaru!! What are you talking about?! I told you I-"  
  
Knuckles was interrupted by another feeling in his chest. He bent over in preparation for the pain, but nothing happened. Instead, a strange, warm sensation came over him.  
  
_Sanctified with my blood  
Given with your life  
My soul is for you  
Live on, Knuckles…._  
  
"No….." Knuckles knew now. "No no….Saturn, NO!!!"  
"My sailor crystal…" Mist seemed to come off of the echidna in Saturn's trained eyes. "It is no longer rejected from your body. Its now yours, its powers, though limited, an amulet."  
  
In the distance, the fight between Luger and Astyanax continued; they were struggling violently, and the Grandmaster had his knife again.  
  
"Saturn…." Knuckles shut his eyes tight. His hands became fists. "You didn't have to….without its presence…"  
"I….did…" Saturn's breathing grew even harder. "I had…..to………your…..phima powers……gone………"  
"…..What…?!?"  
  
The words hit him hard. It seemed too impossible. Yet, as he looked at himself, at what he was, and what he had been, he realized it was true. What he had thought since catching his reverted form, it was true now.  
  
_I'm sorry, Knuckles…_ Saturn's soul echoed into him even as the soldier lay dying. _The day Tails saved the world, he absorbed your phima powers….and your Creed. Those forms, they were a way of compensating for the sudden loss of power. But now…….it is almost gone. There is still some left, somewhere within, but death cannot be optional. There is no longer enough….and even with my crystal, to try to repeat Tails' actions is impossible. It is not that strong._  
  
"…..My power….."  
"You must know…." Saturn wheezed. "You…..must…….fight Rania…….and learn the……truth about……a…….yo……..fa……"  
  
Saturn's eyes widened; the loss of her sailor crystal, the power taken away, it had caused her to forget how to breather in an instant. Her face began to seep blue; her eyes widened in terror, and she began to bat at the air, as if kneading it would give her the strength to speak, to breathe.  
  
"SATURN!!!!!" Knuckles screamed. "NO!! WAIT!! What about my-"  
  
There was one final attempt; one final rasp, and then nothing more. Her eyes rolled up, and her body limped.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"  
  
Knuckles' thoughts were jerked from his mourning; it was Elias. He turned in time to hear his daughter yelp at the scene, and he too was stunned at what he saw.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!"  
  
Elias was only visible for a second after Luger had pushed him off the forest cliff. Scant seconds later, there came a nasty cracking noise from the bottom.  
  
---------------------  
  
The mist from the mirror suddenly dissipated, died out.  
  
"Come on." Kiyone looked up to Neptune as she spoke. "Let's continue. We can mourn for the fallen later."  
  
---------------------  
  
Knuckles stared at Luger, who immediately put his hands up.  
  
"Don't kill me."  
"Don't kill you?!" Knuckles growled. "What the hell did you just do to Elias?!"  
"That was no longer Elias." Looking down from the cliff, Luger saw red seep from the bottom. "That was a construct of Lien-Da's. An enemy to Death Natron. Now, you are the only one left."  
"So you're going to kill me now?"  
"….No."  
  
Luger looked at the frightened young girl, Knuckles' daughter. He couldn't, even if he truly wanted to.  
  
"Why not?"  
"….All peoples have scruples with their jobs." This time, the echidna spoke softly. "A point in their life where they see something they cannot do. Guardian, I'm at that point. I may have been willing to kill you…..but I would never lift a hand towards your child. And if I do, you can kill me."  
  
Knuckles was stunned. It wasn't what he had expected, and at first, he wasn't sure what to say. Finally, he gave Luger a look.  
  
"You won't get out of trouble for this. You still murdered my dad."  
"I know…" Luger slowly replied. "I'll die either way. But let me help you kill Death Natron."  
"A sudden swing?"  
"I had nothing to live for when I joined her." Luger protested. "My family was dead. Do you think I had any better choice? If I died killing someone, so be it. But if I have to die now, let me die protecting your daughter. I can help you into the castle, I'm trusted by Natron's men, who would rather shoot themselves first before fighting me! Please, Guardian. One more chance; I'll grovel if I must, but Death Natron won't be appeased with my death. She won't stop until she's killed the queen, and it may be too late if you decide to simply bring me into custody."  
  
Knuckles' eyes widened at this.  
  
"You……..want to _help_ me?"  
"If you wish to know….." Luger hesitated at first, but nodded. "Yes."  
  
Knuckles looked down. His thoughts wrestled with each other. His plea was sincere enough; sincerity didn't forgive his crimes.  
  
But there wasn't much choice at the moment. There was a father to avenge, a friend to save, and a world to help. All because of the woman named Death Natron. His powers were almost gone. He didn't know if anyone was going to help him from Earth, and if they arrived, it could already be too late.  
  
The thoughts formulated into his mind; he understood now what Saturn wanted, what was expected of him. There was no turning back.  
  
"One chance," he murmured, for both himself and Luger.. "This is one chance, the final time. After that, no more chances."  
  
---------------  
  
_The Spectre, joined with a new friend, watched as the two solemnly, reluctantly, shook hands.  
  
Now, it thought.   
  
Now was the time. The cycle of death would soon end.  
  
The time for the truth, and for the terrible retribution of the truth, had finally come._  
  
  



	13. Retribution

VOZDAYANYEYO  
_(Retribution)_

  
  
  
  
_A very long time ago, there had been a prophesy.  
  
"The dream which you saw," he had said, "Is a sign of the Guardian Savior. Take heed, for it will be the savior of those he touches!"  
  
It started out with a dream. Then, came the work to create that dream. Then, the moment when the dream was started, and ended. The day Knuckles was born. He had thought it was over.  
  
But the aftereffects set in.  
  
Everything had gone all wrong. His wife left him, his family fought to a standstill, the Dark Legion and its leader returned, stronger than ever. And his own son, the savior, had rejected him at one point.  
  
Yet she had been there. It had given him strength.  
  
Now, he could never repay her. He couldn't save his son from Death Natron. From the truth that death gave him.  
  
But it was all that was left. To fight, to see the final truth come out. And pray. Locke could only pray to himself for Knuckles. Then, and only then, when the truth was brought out, could it finally end. _  
  
----------------  
  
"…..Are we ready?"  
  
Knuckles looked at Luger. The castle loomed above them, more menacing than ever.  
  
"Knuckles…" Luger looked at him. In his arms was an even more frightened Lara-Su. "Remember. I will fight first should we both make it to Natron."  
"….Riht." Knuckles looked up. "And if you don't die, I am turning you in."  
"…A deal is a deal."  
  
With that, Luger kicked open the door, and the two ran in, ready to battle.  
  
"BOSS!!"  
  
The guards spotted them instantly, but it was obvious that Luger was, so far, true to his word; they did not fight back as they were knocked unconscious by the two warriors.  
  
"There aren't as many as I remember…."  
"There aren't many at all." Luger smashed someone's face into a wall. "Natron wanted to kill your queen before she built up her forces."  
"A mistake."  
  
Luger carefully shielded Lara-Su from each attack he made, carefully killing his enemies, once his former colleagues. The girl squealed with fright as she was tossed around, but Luger dug her head into his chest. It was much better that way, especially s he got out his knife and slashed the attackers. The blood fell all over the two.  
  
"ARRRRRRRRRRR!!" Knuckles smashed one of the remaining troopers in the face.  
"Stop!!!"  
  
Suddenly, several other began to run from the two.  
  
"That was too easy…." Knuckles' eyes squinted.  
"They are going to Death Natron." Luger quickly smacked the wall. "Come….this way…."  
  
At this, a side panel opened, and the three slid in.  
  
_Hurry…_ Knuckles shuddered. _I feel the power fading even now…..Saturn…..why did you tell me…….  
The power is fading….  
I wish I had not known….found out in the heat of battle……at least, I would not have known……that I would join my father in terrible death so soon….._  
  
-----------------------  
  
The survivors of the troops filed in from the salons, from the halls, from everywhere in the castle. One thousand in all.  
  
"Come in….."  
  
Rania's good eye looked up at those who came in. They quietly moved into the back of the room, near where the doors were.  
  
"There is no way out…." She murmured. "Luger……Resin……you name doesn't matter. I will destroy you for your betrayal…."  
  
As if her words were godsend, a bang came from the walls. The three echidnas suddenly came out.  
  
"Indeed." Her lips formed a smile. "I thought you would come."  
  
Luger was first to look up at Natron. His eyes, however, looked away from her when the pupils met.  
  
"You know you've betrayed." The figures of her followers were suddenly on them. "For it, you must be killed."  
"Knuckles!"  
  
Knuckles slowly nodded. As quick as he could, he snatched the knife from Luger's pocket and jumped away from the grabbing hands.  
  
"Daddy!!!" Lara-Su was ripped off of Luger. She tried to get free, but there were too many. "HELP!!"  
  
SLASH  
  
Luger's eyes widened, then rolled up. Quickly, Knuckles hand drove the knife up until it went into Luger's chin. The long line of blood splattered on him, but at the moment, he didn't care.  
  
_Sorry….I'm sorry…._ Luger's eyes looked up at him as he fell down, his body limp in his captors' arms. There was a look of strange peace on them. _I didn't want Natron to get the satisfaction…._  
  
With that, he dashed around and repeated the same to those who ran towards him. The feeling of blood, the rush of adrenaline, the sheer feeling of control, knowing he would stop this demon….the feeling was familiar, and Knuckles wanted more of it. He could not understand why, since his powers were almost all but drained from his body…  
  
"**STOP!!!!!!**"  
  
Everyone turned; even the falling dead bodies turned. Natron was at the end of the altar, her sword drawn, pointed towards Knuckles. She stood there, slowly turning her body to face them. Her eyes slitted at the sight of Knuckles, but she gave a laugh either way.  
  
"Hmph." she chuckled. "Dead people should stay dead."  
"I was about to say the same for you," Knuckles spat. "Rania Googolov."  
"She is dead." Natron's eyes flashed at the name. "The timid child who was afraid. Now, there is no inhibition to rip your heart from its chamber."  
  
With that, she took out a sword. Turning it, the hilt glinted in the moonlight which came into the main hall.  
  
"I would think that you were helped by the seed." She smiled. "But enough. It is time for another death."  
  
With that, the two ran to each other. The sound of the smashing swords was invigorating to Natron; it was obvious in her eyes, and in her movements.  
  
"Give up!"  
"No."  
  
And s they fought; for a whole hour, they fought non-stop in that hall, with everyone watching. Knuckles heard Lara-Su cry as he jumped away from each swipe; after an hour, her voice was hoarse, but still, he heard it.  
  
_Lara-Su……I will stop her…._  
  
***SMASH!***  
  
"ARGH!!" Natron swore. "Dam you, why don't you just lay down like your father?!"  
"Never!" Knuckles managed to block off another swipe. "You leech, all you do is prey off of innocents!"  
"No one I have destroyed was innocent!" Natron fought harder. "They destroyed the original project! Earth could have been great in the universe, its people everywhere. That was what he wanted! But then your @#%$ father ruined it all!!!"  
  
She caught Knuckles on the arm; bleeding, Knuckles smacked her in the side. Gasping she jumped back.  
  
"I am only wishing to fulfill his dream." Natron pointed the sword at him. "Just like you want to fulfill your father's silly dream of being Guardian Savior! But you are _nothing_!"  
"What?!"  
  
Knuckles almost missed the sword; he managed to block it, and jump back, his sword pointing to Natron.  
  
"What are you saying? You wouldn't know anything about it!"  
"Cretin!!" Natron charged. "_If it hadn't been for your father, none of this would have happened!!!_"  
  
Knuckles pointed his sword at her, but suddenly stopped. Her words began to echo into his brain. Then, came the dawning.  
  
_If it hadn't been for your father, none of this would have happened.  
  
None of it…….  
  
None…..  
  
That's not true. It was partially your fault.  
  
He is dead because of you.   
  
My father….all he did was create me…..with the Chaos power…..that uncontrollable power…..it made me…..crazy…….  
  
My insanity….the street war……the island……the princess….._Her.  
  
_Then…….  
  
The world……..  
  
My father made me. I went crazy. Then everything…..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
No.  
  
My father.  
  
My God. NO.  
  
All of it happened……because of him…..  
  
The deaths……and rebirths…..  
  
If all that happened……..then……  
  
He is……..  
  
He is…….  
  
He…..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"The Guardian Savior." Athair looked at Locke. "The creature who's actions will save this world from destruction. He will unite the people together. From your actions must spring the Savior!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
No!  
  
No! NO!! NO!!!  
  
NOT MY FATHER! THAT CAN'T BE WHY!!!!_  
  
The truth was so unexpected, yet it brought Knuckles to his knees.  
  
_My father……_  
  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"  
  
Knuckles almost didn't have time to move back as the sword came down. He could only bend back, hope that she didn't smash his skull.  
  
But it was too late to escape all that Natron had, and the sharp pain came with no mercy.  
  
"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!!!**"  
  
His vision suddenly skewed; for the moment, he saw two swords, one hanging down, the one at eye level. Blood began gushing, and his right eye vision began to turn red. The pain, from his right eye, which suddenly hung by such a thin strand from his sockets….  
  
"DAAAAADDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Knuckles screamed even louder as Natron's hand came upon him and tugged; she pulled so violently that he was sure his brains would come ripping out with his eyeball. He gasped, and cried as best he could; but only his left eye could do it; the other eye was no longer there.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAH!! AAAAAAAAAH………"  
  
His pain gave way to a sick wretching of his stomach as he fell backwards and to his right; a strange new sound came to his ears. The sound of sucking. _Slurping_. And more screaming from his daughter, who began to cry harder than ever before. With a hard slam he landed on his side.  
  
"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD…."  
"Miserable bastard….."  
  
Knuckles focused his left eye in horror at Natron. She had not even wiped up the salty water of his tear ducts from her mouth. For now she stood over him, her sword at his neck, a cluck in her throat.  
  
"I thought you would have been a better fight." Natron simply shook her head. "I didn't think you would give up so easily." He lips curled into a smile. "All the better. Now, you are go-"  
"DAAAAAAAAAAAADYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!"  
  
He saw Lara-Su approach; she had gotten free and was crying. With not so much as a blink, Natron raised the sword.  
  
"No…….." Anger, fear, and the thought of living without her suddenly welled up. "N….NO!!"  
  
_There is still a small bit of power left within you…….you must….be careful……_  
  
Suddenly, he had it again. It was back. One final time.  
  
_Stop……stop……._

**"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!!!!!!!!!!****"**  
  
The power blasted out. His anger overflowed. He wouldn't stand for it, not here, not now. They could kill his father…..they could kill the Savior……they could kill Knuckles….  
  
But never his child.  
  
_If it hadn't been for your father, none of this would have happened.  
  
My child._  
  
He glowed green, more brilliantly then he ever did on the Island, or with Atrava. He felt the power helix into the utmost reaches within his body. In front of him, Natron drew back in horror, and others began to run.  
  
"(_My terms._)" Knuckles spoke. His voice blazed like back in the days of Atrava as he glared. "(_Its my turn now._)"  
  
He clenched his fists as Natron started to run, his body sizzling even more so than ever. The power was there, and he knew what he had to do.  
  
---------------  
  
The soldiers, and Kiyone got to the palace just as it exploded.  
  
***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!***  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!"  
  
The group was thrown back into the trees; it seemed impossible, but the castle, the screams, everything – exploded in a hot green light. The final power of the Chaos Emeralds.  
  
"KNUCKLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pluto was the first on her feet. She ran towards the unholy green fire as the other began to recover. "KNUCKLES!! **NOOOOOOO!!!!!**"  
  
All of those years, marked by deception, betrayal, anger, hate. All erased in an instant. All erased by an act of true piety.  
  
  



	14. Epilogue

_…….Its quiet now.__  
  
Yes. Too quiet.  
  
Don't worry.  
  
….I'm not worried.  
  
Locke, is something wrong?  
  
Yes….  
  
The truth is out. He knows the truth of his destiny. He maybe upset for now, but deep down, he has been freed from the burden you were given. You, and he, can rest.  
  
…I am not satisfied.  
  
Not satisfied?  
  
I wish I can repay all of them back…..Usagi, Kakyuu……and Knuckles…..all of them. Death doesn't let me.  
  
But how…..Locke, you are not…  
  
I must. The day I died…..I wished it. I wished for a chance to start over. A chance for reparation. I must walk again if I can ever thank all of them for helping me understand….never be satisfied. Never expect what you want. But for one time, perhaps for the rest of forever, this is one choice that I will make…..that is _right._  
  
LOCKE!! Wait…….one moment, please…  
  
Hotaru.  
  
…If you could change one thing in the life you just left…  
  
I can't. It has been set in stone. But those times are dead now. Now, the new time begins…..  
  
LOCKE!!! COME BACK!!! Don't forget, please……about your mistakes, like everyone else does when they……come back…….  
  
Let him go.  
  
Edmund.  
  
If he wishes to abandon his evolution, then he shall.  
  
But he'll have to start over. What if he forgets all that he did, all that his actions created? He is the Guardian Savior!  
  
…Maybe that is not for us to decide.  
  
Then, guardians of the dead, what are you going to do?  
  
Watch. Watch and wait. He's not done yet.  
  
  
----------------  
  
  
I woke up a week after it happened.  
  
The explosion was still fresh in my mind. The flames, the terrible flames, as I began the descent to a fiery hell…  
  
But its over. And now I was awake to sobering reality.  
  
"…He's waking…."  
  
Reality looked slightly red on the left side. Rotor stood over me with a pair of stencil knives. He put them down, and gave a huff, as another face – Washu – looked down.  
  
"Well…I guess the sedatives wore off…"  
  
I looked up to see them, and caught the doctor mirror. In my right eye socket was a black orb with a red stripe in the middle – a substitute for my long-gone optical orb. It wasn't completely put in, so there were small needles stick into the skin of my visual pore so I couldn't blink. Small wires were attacked to my face, and the receptors on my skin were only partially hooked up with the mechanical eye. I felt sick.  
  
I should have died. But they saved me.  
  
"It's happened…."  
"Don't worry, knuckles." Rotor smiled. "You'll be good as new when I'm finished. I'll have to re-sedate you to do it, but the next time you wake up, you'll have vision again."  
"Indeed…" Washu took out a needle. "This won't hurt…"  
  
I slowly nodded. The memories of what happened were beginning to come back.   
  
I had failed in front of my child. She saw that demon rip my sight from my eyes…..  
  
After I realized……my father…..  
  
"Rotor."  
  
Sonic voice came into the room, and I looked to see him there – normal, blue, as he had been before. Yet he looked happy.  
  
"Pluto's here."  
"Pluto?"  
"She wants to talk to Knuckles alone."  
  
I didn't want to talk. I knew what she was going to say. Chin up, you're free! But it wasn't so easy as that. My father never got congratulated for what he did. Even though it was wrong, he was the cause of all that had happened, good and bad.  
  
Where's the justice in that? Did my father's actions warrant all the pain he suffered? Or was required, being the Savior?  
  
"Knuckles….."  
  
But she was there, and whether or not I wanted to talk, she was going to.  
  
"I'm sorry." She was suddenly there, next to me. "I guess you know now."  
"Yeah….." I was none too happy about it. "Why? Why didn't he tell me the truth?"  
"He never new the truth."  
  
Pluto's red eyes simply stared into me as she spoke. I didn't want to look at her. I felt like I had failed.  
  
"Guardian…"  
"Don't call me that."  
"Please-"  
"What's the use?" I shook my head. "I thought I was destined to make a difference…..all of my work…..trying to do what was right……yet my father makes a man bleed and he's the one that must carry the burden. He didn't want it; I did, maybe not badly, but I could take it, my dad couldn't have if he'd grasped the repercussions of his actions. Where's the justice in that destiny?"  
  
Pluto stopped for a moment; she gave a small, sad smile.  
  
"Knuckles….destiny is not set in stone, nor is it all that clear until it is done," she replied. "Maybe, sometimes, you get an idea of what is to happen. But never the full picture."  
  
I looked away; I could only think of my father, how he had thought something that was not meant to be.  
  
"The unexpected will always happen, Knuckles." Pluto voice goaded me. "But you must always believe that, somewhere, you'll be satisfied. If its in this life, another one, or after all of it, the only thing you can make of destiny is to hope you did the right thing."  
"My father will never get that pleasure."  
"Not here." Pluto shook her head. "But trust, if he is in another life one day, he'll be able to start over from where he left off. He'll be able to have another chance. That's what destiny is, chancing what you don't know. The risk can be substantial, but the strength of the aftermath can far outweigh the flaws. Visions are nothing unless something is done about them. _That's_ why your father became the Guardian Savior."  
"Chancing the unknown…."  
  
The words echoed. To chance the unknown. That was destiny.  
  
Perhaps, I thought, there was another chance for my dad…..  
  
"Do you think there's another day for him?"  
"We'll have to wait…." Pluto's smile was sad. "Just wait, and watch……"  
  
-------------------------  
  
Now, I am at a place where chances are put to rest. His funeral. It has been a week since the completion of my new eye. It different than before, but I can still see clearly.  
  
Or maybe I can't. I see many faces I recognize from long ago – all of the sailors, the Freedom Fighters, Kakyuu, my mother and her other family. Even others, like George Fortinbras, people from other countries, have come to pay respects. Some I can't recognize as we huddle around the coffin near its burial site. Everyone is dressed in black; its needed for the cold January air. At least I think it is January on this planet. I don't know.  
  
In fact, one person I did not recognize until I looked closer was the sole survivor of the ordeal which had claimed my dad's life. She looked different; perhaps it's the black dress, or the hair, which is done differently to cover her crescent sign, I don't know. All that clued me into her name was her blue eyes.  
  
"….Locke…."  
  
I walk over to Kakyuu as she is bent over the closed casket. My shoulder still aches from carrying it, but I bend down and put my hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm….sorry…" is all I can think to say.  
"No….don't be…." Kakyuu wipes her eyes and smiles. "I am just lonesome. Its hard without him here with me…."  
  
I give a nod. Before I can say anymore, the three Starlights approach to pick the princess up. Without a word to me, Taiki and Yaten walk away. Only Seiya stays for a moment.  
  
"Don't be worry about them." She shakes her head. "They are just as upset about it as she is."  
  
I nod again, and see Julie-Su on the other side of the casket. She looks tired; she hadn't slept in the whole time I had gone, and especially after Lara-Su had disappeared.  
  
"Come on." I take Lara-Su from her. "Let's go."  
"You don't want to stay?"  
"I….can't." I shake my head. "I just want something good to happen after all of this."  
  
We begin to leave. I don't want to think about my dad; all that has happened with him is death. I want no part in his sad fate…..it's too much….  
  
"Knuckles."  
  
The new voice causes us to stop. I turn and see _her_. Up close, the difference to when I last met her seem more striking, yet I can't quite figure out exactly what is different.  
  
"Your Highness."  
  
Quickly, I hand Lara-Su over to her mother and bow. Julie-Su begins to do the same thing.  
  
"No." She shakes her head. She looks like she is going to cry. "Not to me, Knuckles. Please."  
"…Queen?"  
"Its my turn. I owe you my life."  
  
She gets down to her knees. I can only stare at her; not just because of the fact that she is belittling herself to me, but because I notice something else about her. Her black dress looks very thrown together, done too hastily, and as a result it looks tight on her.  
  
"Thank you…."  
  
She looks up at me with a smile, takes my hand and then kisses it.  
  
I am hit.   
  
Her scent suddenly begins to come through a soft breeze from the ground. The smell from her breath, her lips, her whole body……the scent, so familiar. But it can't be.  
  
It's my father's.  
  
"Knuckles…."  
  
Julie-Su nudges me, but I'm too thunderstruck to say anything; it begins to make sense now, Pluto's words.  
  
Expect the unexpected.  
  
She gets up, brushes herself off, and looks at me. I look back at her. I'm too shocked to speak. She realizes that I know. She turns red and looks down.  
  
"It's a girl," she confesses. "Please, don't tell anyone….no one knows yet…."  
  
This leaves me stunned again; she doesn't know my dad's there. Not with all of her power does she know. Or perhaps she does; she just doesn't understand yet.  
  
"Good bye…."  
  
With a small kiss to my cheek, and to my girlfriend and daughter, she slowly walks off, back to the coffin.  
  
I can't stand it. As soon as the queen leaves earshot I bury my head onto Julie-Su's shoulder.  
  
"Oh, Aurora…..God…..whoever's up there….." I sob for the first time in forever. "My father's alive."  
  
Julie-Su seems thunderstruck. She doesn't understand why I say it, but nods.  
  
"He'll go on…" she is hesitant. "We all do."  
  
I keep crying; then I pick up Lara-Su and hug her.  
  
"One day, Lara-Su…." I smile. "One day, I'll tell you everything. I promise."  
  
Her reply is a hug; she's just grateful to have me. I have my father again; not in the way I ever imagined, but he's back, and he'll stay. He'll never leave, his destiny fulfilled. He's going to start over and do it right again.   
  
And me……my family…..if it hadn't been for him, I wouldn't have this. Its only a moment, but its enough for me.  
  
The day looks bright again._  
  
  


THE END 


End file.
